The Sitter
by Ms.CenaOrtonMysterio
Summary: Randy's judgement has been a little "cloudy" since his suspension. When his wife hires a sexy, little sitter to take care their daughter will he be able to resist the temptation of the young girl?
1. Jail Bait

The Sitter

Hi Readers! I have a new Randy story. I know you guys like how in Crossing Rhodes he isn't a creeper. But I just want to write Randy a little different. He won't be a super perv creeper in this, but just a little different from how I usual write him.  
Oh and since it hasn't been said official what Randy got suspended for I'm just going with smoking weed.

Randy's POV

60 days... 60 fucking days. I can't believe I got caught. I've been smoking weed for a year now and never get caught when they test us. But I just had to get faded before I got on the plane. I feel like I just got taken back to 2006. Paul and Vince are pissed at me. My dad is ashamed. All my boys keep calling me to see what's up. I haven't been picking up. I don't need their comments right now. I was trying to find the silver living thinking I can spend time with Sam and Alanna. Sam is on her independent woman shit lately with the make up business, that I paid for. She is treating me like I'm inferior to her. She's forgetting without me she would not have half the shit she brags about.  
"Randy!" She shrieked coming to our bedroom.  
"Yes?" I looked up from the TV.  
"You're still in your sweats! Oh my god, put something on Alanna's sitter is coming!"  
"Why the fuck did you get a sitter?"  
"Well I have to go to some make up conventions and I needed someone to take care of Alanna while I'm gone. I did not know you would get caught lighting up."  
"Well cancel our something. I'm here now."  
"No, I paid her for a full Summer of service." I got up.  
"Last time I checked Alanna is my daughter too. I should know what you are doing with her." I said raising my voice slightly.  
"Randy you're rarely home. I have to make decisions by myself sometimes!"  
"Sh! I don't want to scare Alanna."  
"Whatever, put something on. She'll be here in 20 minutes." She went back down the hall. I groaned and put on my basketball short and a black v-neck. I'm not down with Alanna having a babysitter. Her parents should be taking care of her, not a wild ass teenager. I went in the living room. Alanna was laying on the couch watching Bubble Guppies.  
"Daddy!" She ran over to me. I picked her up kissing her small face.  
"How's my baby girl?" I tickled her.  
"Good." She giggled. I put her down.  
"Now tell me Al. Do you want a babysitter? Or do you want to spend all day with daddy?" I knelled down.  
"Daddy." She hugged me. I looked at Sam. She rolled her eyes the door bell rang.  
"Oh, that must be her." Sam went to the door. I picked up Alanna following her.  
"Hello Kayla!" Sam said hugging the girl. I didn't get a good look at her.  
"Hello Mrs. Orton. It's nice to see you again." The girl walked into our home. She was petite little, cute thing. Long, ebony black hair. Beautiful face. Big brown eyes, pink pouted lips lightly tanned skin. She had on a jean jacket, white ruffle spaghetti strap top, with blue jeans, and brown cowboy boots. "Mind if I take your jacket?" Sam asked.  
"No." She took her jacket off. Her tits sat up nicely. I looked at Alanna stopping myself from gawking at the sitter.  
"Kayla, this is my husband, Randal." I gave her a dirty look. She knows I hate my full name.  
"Randy is good or Mr. Orton. But Kayla was it?" She nodded her head.  
"We won't need your services. I'll be home to take care of Al."  
"Oh no no no. I'll be gone for 1 week plus with stepping up this business I'll bet out of town. Kayla don't worry."  
"I can take care of our daughter by myself."  
"Randy, you can't cook worth sh-" She looked at Alanna."  
"You can't cook and I don't want Alanna eating fast food. Kayla can cook."  
"My mom will have no problem cooking for us." The sitter coughed. She was in a very awkward position watching us bicker.  
"Kayla watch Alanna please. I need to speak with my husband." I put Alanna down.  
"Hi, Alanna I'm Kayla." Alanna waved.  
"I like your Pony." She said gesturing to the toy in her hand.  
"Her name is Candy. Wanna see her friends?"  
"Sure, sweetie." Alanna took her hand leading her to the playroom.  
"Randy, I paid for 3 months of service and there are no refunds."  
"I don't care. I want quality time with Alanna."  
"She's not here around the clock. I have her here right now because I'd thought you'd be in Spain. But you went back to your 'bud-dies'."  
"Shut up, I don't need Alanna hearing."  
"Randy, stop bitching. She was going to be house sitting for 1 week. But know since your here I guess she can cook."  
"Wait how old is she?"  
"16 going on 17."  
"So you were trusting her with our place and our daughter!"  
"Randy! She's certified to take care of children and highly recommended. I have to go or I'll be late for my flight." She went back in the living room.  
"Al, give mommy kisses." Alanna ran over hugging Sam.  
"Bye, mommy. I love you." She kissed her.  
"I love you to, Honey. Be good for Kayla and daddy okay."  
"I will." Sam smiled and grabbed her bags. I puckered my lips out for a kiss. Sam just walked by like I wasn't even there. Luckily, Alanna and the girl didn't notice.  
"Would you like for me to cook breakfast Mr. Orton?" The girl asked standing up. I for real can't remember her name. But that body is unforgettable.  
"Umm, sure. Alnimal what you want?"  
"Pancakes."  
"Same here."  
"Okay pancakes coming up." I feel like I have a maid now. Alanna wasn't really watching TV so I changed the channel to the local news. I turned my head looking at the girl. She had a nice bubble ass. Why didn't they have girls like that when I was in high school.  
'Stop being a pedophile Orton'  
"Daddy, phone." I went in my pocket getting my iPhone out.  
"What do you want to play, Al?"  
"Angry Bird." She giggled I smiled and opened it for her. She started playing. I got up to get a water from the kitchen.  
"Mr. Orton do you want something special in your pancakes?" She had a very sweet innocent voice.  
"No, Alanna likes cinnamon though."  
"Okay." I noticed she had a nose piercing. She has a nice nose too. It fits her face unlike Sam's. I sat back down on the couch. I should really try to get to know this girl if she'll be taking care of Alanna for 3 months.  
"So what school do you go to?"  
"St. Louis Heights High School. Home of the Lions." She said in a peeped up voice.  
"So what grade are you going to?"  
"Senior, class of 2013."  
"That's nice. Are you in any clubs?"  
"I'm a cheerleader." Alanna looked up.  
"That's so cool! I wanna be one!"  
"I'll teach you some of our routines later." Alanna put on the biggest smile.  
"Okay!"  
"Breakfast is ready. Do you guys ear at the table?"  
"Yes." She our plates down. I picked up Alanna taking her to the table.  
"Get her booster seat please." I gestured to the corner of the dining room. She went over to it. I held back my groan as she bent over. She came back over sitting the booster in the chair. Our hands touched as I sat Alanna down. I felt something electric she didn't really seem to notice.  
"You aren't hungry?" I asked.  
"Nope, I ate before I came here."  
"Oh okay." I sat down. She went back in the kitchen.  
"So umm Layla." She giggled.  
"It's Kayla and yes Mr. Orton?"  
"Oh sorry I'm bad with names. Who else have you sitted for?"  
"My baby cousins, some of the families in the neighborhood. Some of my teachers kids."  
"Oh, that's nice." She nodded putting away the clean dishes. Kayla's shirt rised some. Her stomach was tight I could see her small v lines from the low rise jeans she had on. Her belly button was pierced. Sam picked one hell of a sitter.  
"I'll give you at tour after breakfast."  
"Okay."  
"These are yummy." Alanna said pouring syrup all over her plate.  
"Hold your horses little one. I don't want Kayla having a hard time putting you down for your nap." I said putting the bottle down.  
"Okay." She pouted taking a bit of her now soggy pancake. I laughed and kissed her head. We ate Kayla sat on the couch. I just can't stop watching her.  
"You ready for the tour, Kayla?"  
"Yes, Sir." I liked that she isn't a snobby teenager. She doesn't even look like a teenager more of a woman, but still had does innocent qualities.  
"Al, play with your Barbies okay?"  
"Okay, daddy." I showed Kayla around. I couldn't stop myself from staring down her shirt. She was very much shorter than me. I could notice she didn't have a bra on. Her tits are probably nice and perky.  
"This is Sam and I's room right next to us is Alanna's. That's it."  
"Okay, so what Alanna's sleeping schedule?"  
"Well since it's Summer she can go to bed at 8 instead of 7. She doesn't like naps, but you'll learn how to not fall for her puppy dog eyes routine. Her naps are usually at one. I don't want her watching Jerry Springer or Maury mid day shit- excuse my language."  
"It's fine. So are you going to be home all the time?"  
"I'm umm on a vacation from work for 2 months. So yeah mostly so I can spend time with Alanna. But I might go out of town somedays."  
"Okay, Sam sent me a list of things Alanna can't eat and the rules of your home."  
"Oh, I have one more room to show you." I took her to my office.  
"This is we're the camera monitors are. You can see the backyard, front door, garage, living room, Alanna's room, and the guest room."  
"Wow."  
"I know. I just can't risk anything. I'll give you the code to lock the house in case you have to lock up."  
"Okay, Mr. Orton."  
"Call me Randy. Mr. Orton makes me feel old."  
"I can't that's a strict rule at agency."  
"How would they know. You mic'd?" She smiled. Damn I'd be all up on her if she was legal.  
"I just can't. I'm sorry. Is their any other rules that Sam didn't give me?" I looked at the list. Sam was being so strict.  
"You can talk on your phone. As long as you're not cussing. And you can use our computer if you need to just go on the guest account. I'm sorry about earlier Sam can be cranky in the morning."  
"It wasn't a problem, Sir." She walked out. She's so damn professional. I licked my lips staring at her ass. She must be a wild child when she's around her friends I can only imagine. When she walked back into the living room Alanna had all her dolls set up.  
"Wow, Alanna you have a lot of toys." She laughed.  
"My daddy gets them." She giggled. I picked her up.  
"Because you're my little Angel." I started tickling her belly. Kayla smiled at us. I guess being around her won't be that bad. I put Alanna back down.  
"Kay, you look like my doll." She said grabbing her Brat doll with black hair.  
"Ah, thank you. She was my favorite when I was little."  
"Can I comb your hair?" Alanna asked making a face you cannot say no to.  
"No, Alanna I bought you that Barbie toy to do that to." I said pointing to her salon Barbie.  
"It's okay Mr. Orton my hair has been through worse." She giggled Alanna grabbed her hand sitting her by the fake hair tools. I laughed as Alanna started putting barrettes throughout her hair.

"Daddy look!" Alanna squealed. Kayla's hair looked crazy. Alanna put on her color clip ins, barrettes, and hair ties.  
"Don't I look fabulous!" Kayla laughed. Alanna hugged her.  
"Yes!" She yawned.  
"I caught you." I said getting off the couch.  
"Daddy no sleep." She whined.  
"Yes, you're tired. I promise you won't miss anything." Alanna sighed and put her brush down.  
"Okay, can Kayla do it?"  
"Sure." Kayla picked her up and took her to her room. She took out her hair ties and put her under her sheet.  
"Do you like to be tucked in?"  
"No." She shook her head.  
"Okay, no tucking. What animal do you want?"  
"Puppy!"  
"Puppy it is." She said getting it from off the shelf.  
"Here you go, Hun."  
"Thank you." I walked in.  
"Give Daddy a kiss." She kissed me.  
"When can I wake up?"  
"In a hour." I replied rubbing her cheek.  
"How long is a hour?"  
"Two episodes of SpongeBob."  
"Okay."  
"Have a nice nap, Al." I said leaving out Kayla followed behind.  
"You did a good job. It usually takes her forever to get her down for her nap."  
"I'm trained in different techniques."  
"Oh, does the school teach you?"  
"Yes, and I go to classes. I want to be in a career taking care of kids. Doing this over the summer helps me with college."  
"Oh, that's good."

Kayla's POV

I was sitting in the living room with Mr. Orton. He's nicer than I expected. Sam made him sound like he was some rude old man. It was awkward watching them bicker earlier. Alanna had a scared look on her face. It's strange having him here with me, but he's not that bad to look at. None of the fathers I sit for are this hot. I shook off my thoughts. I have a great boyfriend.  
"So what do you do for fun?" He asked looking at me. He's still very intimidating.  
"Umm the usually things. Shopping, hanging out with friends. Cheer leading."  
"That's cool, so what position or whatever they call it."  
"I'm captain and I do a lot of tumbling."  
"Impressive." I smiled.  
"So what do your parents do?"  
"My dad owns a owns different franchises like Starbucks, 7-Eleven. My mom stays at home." I hope he doesn't think I'm a spoiled brat.  
"That's cool." He nodded.  
"So are you guys taking a family vacation?"  
"They didn't really take me. They're vacationing in Europe for the summer."  
"So you're home alone?"  
"Yes, they've been doing it every summer since I was 13."  
"I bet you throw crazy parties, huh?" He laughed.  
"No, they'd kill me."  
"So you're in high school and your parents left you alone over the summer and you're not taking advantage."

Randy's POV

"I invite my close friends over, but I don't really like big parties." She shrugged. I love innocent girls turning them out is the best.  
"You a home body?"  
"No, I just don't like big parties then cleaning about after."  
"I feel you. So how many boyfriends does a pretty girl like you have?" I blushed.  
"Just one. I promise I won't let him in here."  
"You seem like a good seed I'm not worried."  
"Thank you, Sir." She took her lip gloss out. I lightly moaned seeing her pucker her lips applying her pink lip gloss.

Sam's POV

"Hey Sam." My friend Lauren said hugging me when she arrived at the airport. She was m business partner.  
"Hey, girl."  
"Where's little Alanna?"  
"Oh, I got a babysitter. Randy bitched about it."  
"Was is that perky little one with the black hair?"  
"Yes, Kayla."  
"And Randy is there with her right now?"  
"Yes, since he's back to lighting up he got suspended."  
"You better take your ass back home. You can't trust Randy with her."  
"What do you mean?" She rolled her eyes.  
"You have some young horny teenager around someone like Randy?"  
"What do you mean someone like Randy?" I know he's a fuck up, but he's still my man.  
"He's a asshole. He's probably thinking of ways to get in her right now."  
"She's 16." I retorted.  
"So, she probably won't tell. The minute they put Alanna down for her nap. He'll have her in your bed."  
"No, he won't he has a conscious."  
"You better call him. If he's breathing hard we have a problem."  
"I trust Randy. He's in love with me. I'm in love with him."  
"Okay, but you better use that camera in the living room." I sighed trying not to believe her words.

Randy's POV

"Time to wake up Alanna." I said.  
"Do you want my help?"  
"Yes." She got up and followed behind me. I looked over my shoulder. She keeps her head down a lot.  
"So when you wake Alanna don't shake her just pat her a couple times."  
"Okay, Mr. Orton." It turns me on some much hearing say that.  
"Alanna, wake up." Alanna's eyes fluttered.  
"Hi." Kayla said smiling.  
"Hi." She said pulling back her sheet.  
"Daddy, do I have to fix my bed."  
"Nah, you're getting back in it later."  
"But mommy make me fix it."  
"Well mommy isn't here is she?" I looked around.  
"No." She giggled and ran at me. I picked her up.  
"Can we watch NightMare Before Christmas?"  
"Yes, after we have ice cream for dinner." She screamed.  
"Ah, my ears." I said she giggled. Kayla smiled at us.  
"Can Kay stay for dinner?" Alanna asked.  
"If she wants." I looked at her.  
"I don't want to intrude."  
"You're not."  
"Pwweease?" Alanna pouted.  
"Okay." I smiled.  
"Yay!"

I left the house to go get lunch for the girls. There is something about Kayla. I would never trust someone being alone with her. But Kayla just has something about her. Then there's the fact I want to pin her legs by her ear and drill that pussy to until she cums over and over for me. She has to be 16, really? No 16 years old looked like that when I was in high school. I know I should be thinking I shouldn't cheat on Sam, but she's on some other shit lately. All these "BasketBall Wives" and "Love and Hip-Hop" chicks have her wanting to be all I'm Every Women. That's until she comes to me and ask for my card to go shopping with.  
"Daddy! You took forever!" Alanna said when I walked through the door.  
"There was traffic lady bug."  
"What's traffic?"  
"People were blocking daddy's way."  
"That's mean." She crossed her arms. I laughed and put the pizza on the table.  
"Where's Kayla?" I asked looking around the living room.  
"Ba room." I laughed.  
"The what?"  
"The Ba room."  
"The bathroom?" I tickled her.  
"Yeah." I smiled and went down the hall. Kayla walked out the bathroom running into my chest. She fell back onto the bathroom floor. Her legs were wide open. I just want to join her on the floor and taste her sweet, young pussy.  
"I'm sorry." I wrapped my arms around her torso picking her up. Her chest was pressed firmly against me. She looked up at me with beautiful light brown eyes.  
"Thanks." She backed away and looked down.  
"You're welcome. I just have a question?"  
"Yes?" She asked.  
"Why are you always looking at the ground?"  
"It's um just." She looked at me.  
"You're very intimidating. All the dads I work for are clean cut and wear their dress shirts and slacks." I looked at myself in the mirror. I can see why she's intimidated. I'm not that all American side part in the hair guy.  
"Don't be I'm a nice guy. I know it doesn't look like it, but I'm not the guy you see on TV."  
"You're on TV?" I chuckled.  
"I wrestle for the WWE."  
"Oh, I heard of it."  
"I'm Randy Orton. You know RKO? The Viper? Monday night Raw?" I can't believe she never heard of me and she lives in Missouri.  
"My parents didn't let me watch it when I was little, so I'm not really into it now."  
"Oh, well. That's what I do."  
"That's nice." She tucked her hair behind her ear. I can still tell she's scared of me.  
"Don't be afraid. You're going to be around me a lot. We have to get use it." I touched her side. She gave me a weak smile and walked past me.

Kayla's POV

I'm not intimidated by Randy. I'm turned on by him. My hormones are already crazy because I'm a teenager and then I see him and my panties get wet.  
"Alanna what are you doing?" Randy asked seeing her standing on a chair picking at the pizza.  
"I'm hungry." He laughed looking at the pizza.  
"Well this is your slice." He said grabbing the slice with no pepperonis on it putting it on her Disney Princess plate.  
"Daddy I don't want vegetables."  
"You need to eat them so you can be strong and healthy."  
"But they're nasty."  
"If you want to be a cheerleader you have to eat vegetables to be strong, isn't that right Kayla?" Alanna looked up at me.  
"Yep, veggies are yummy especially on pizza."  
"Okay." She smiled taking her plate.

I ate lunch with them and played with Alanna more while Mr. Orton watched TV.

Randy's POV

Kayla was on all fours playing with Alanna. Her ass cheeks were out. I grabbed a throw pillow covering the hump in my jeans. This little girl is driving me crazy.

It was getting closer to dinner so set out three bowls for ice cream.  
"You can put a bowl back Mr. Orton. I'm going to head home."  
"You sure? You can stay. Neither me or Alanna will mind."  
"Yes I'm sure. I'll be back tomorrow around 10." She said grabbing her jacket.  
"Bye Alanna." Alanna ran from the living room giving her a hug.  
"Bye bye Kayla."  
"Bye, sweetie I'll see you tomorrow." As she opened the door I picked Alanna up.  
"Bye." She said again before leaving. I looked through the front window.  
"Her car is cute." Alanna said. She had a red Mini Cooper.  
"Very, come on time to make Sundays."

Kayla's POV

I got home and went immediately to my room and called my best friend Claire.  
"Hey Kayla! How was babysitting?"  
"Good, their daughter is so sweet."  
"Did you get to meet the dad?"  
"Yes, he's cool."  
"Who did you get again?"  
"The Ortons."  
"Hold up. The Ortons? Randy Orton?"  
"Yes, he told me he wrestles is he like good?" Claire had two little brothers so I'm guessing she knows something.  
"Girl! Where have you been? He's the top guy. He's in a K-Mart commercial on the cover of their video game. He's suspended right now."  
"For what?"  
"Smoking that Khalifa or at least that's what I read."  
"Whoa. Has he been in trouble before?"  
"Yep, he's a bad boy. I'm so jealous. I have to spend my summer up in Canada with my family while you get to make goggly eyes at Randy." I sighed.  
"At least you have family to be with."  
"I'm sorry. Look on the bright side. You could end up like one of those porns. Nailing the babysitter." I blushed.  
"Oh my god no!"  
"Girl look him up on google. He is pure concentrated sex." I laughed.  
"Whatever bye." I hung up and grabbed my laptop and googled him.  
He is fucking built. I just thought he was skinny under that shirt. But he has crazy sexy abs and his thighs are thicker than mine. I saw he had a somewhat nude picture of him getting out a shower. I can't babysit around him after seeing these pictures.  
"Just don't make eye contact tomorrow and you'll be fine." I said to myself.

Randy's POV

I put Alanna to bed and went in my bathroom. Kayla is permanently stuck in my head. Those sexy legs, plump ass, perky fat tits. Them pink lips belong around my dick. I looked down. My dick most feel the same. I took it into my hand and started jerking off imaging Kayla jumping around in her cheer outfit for me.  
"Daddy, where are you?" Alanna said knocking on the bathroom door.  
"Fuck, Uhhh give daddy a minute Al." I tried to think of something to relieve my throbbing erection. I thought of Sam and it went away immediately. I don't think that's good for a marriage.  
"Daddy!"  
"Here I come." I opened the door.  
"I wanna sleep in the big bed."  
"You know mommy would say no, but we've broken some rules already so this is nothin." I picked her up and laid down in bed.  
"I like Kayla, daddy."  
"That's good sweetie."  
"She's pretty. Do you think she's pretty?"  
"Yes, she's very pretty." I smirked.  
"Do you think she's more pretty than mommy?" I gulped.  
"No one is prettier than your mommy." Good save.  
"Okay."  
"Goodnight I love you." I said kissing her.  
"I love you." I said a little pray before going to sleep.  
'God, please don't let me dream of Kayla while Alanna is in bed. A man'

So what do you guys think? I just have been wanting to write Randy a little differently from Crossing Rhodes. He want be psycho or anything just more… for himself. And if you want to see how Kayla looks hit up my bio.


	2. Kayla Baby

The Sitter

**Happy to hear the feedback for this story and that you guys enjoy it!**

Randy's POV

I felt my face being poked.  
"Daddy, wake up." Alanna was standing over me.  
"Morning sweetie. What you wanna do today?"  
"Swimmy!" She clapped. I looked at my phone. The high was going to be 86 degrees.  
"It's a good pool day. Daddy's going to help you take a bath then I'll take a shower and we can spend all day by the pool."  
"Yea! Is Kayla coming?"  
"Yes." I smiled. I want to see her teen ass in a bikini.

Kayla's POV

I woke to a text from my baby.  
'Brandon: Morning baby :) I miss you so much and I'm hating this camping trip. I should be back in 2 days if a bear doesn't eat me'  
'lol I love you and I miss you too. Do you have bars up there?' I got his call.  
"Hey Kay baby. I miss you."  
"Hey baby. Good I miss you. I'm in this big house all alone."  
Brandon and I have been dating for 2 years and both complete virgins. We haven't even went down on each other. But our conversations have gotten more steamy. I know I'm more ready to do the dead than he is.  
"You want to cuddle with me?"  
"Yes, and a lot more. I've been thinking baby. My parents are gone all Summer again and this is the perfect opportunity to finally lose our v-cards." I said in a soft moan.  
"But baby-"  
"Please. My hormones are raging please please I need you."  
"Um okay? When I get back?"  
"You can rest up if you need. I just want to finally give my cherry to you."  
"Umm okay. So how's babysitting?"  
"Good the family seems nice."  
"What family is it?"  
"The Ortons."  
"You mean Randy Orton?"  
"Yeah he's the daughters dad."  
"Babe, he smoked pot and took roids. Do you have to be around him a lot?"  
"Yeah, his wife is out of town for her business."  
"Baby be careful. He use to have anger management classes."  
"Don't worry baby. I have to go. I'll call you later."  
"Bye." We hung up. I looked up Randy on google again skipping the images and checked wikipedia.  
'controversy' that's the first time I've seen that tab on this website. I read up on his past suspension and him going AWOL from the marines. He got turned down for a movie because of it. Then I read on saying he turned a leaf, but now I'm guessing he's going back to his old ways. I closed the window and went to go take a shower.

Randy's POV

I put Alanna in her swimsuit and put on my swim trunks. Usually I wear a shirt, but with Kayla coming over I want to tempt her. I also shaved since people say I look younger without a beard.  
"Daddy! Come on!"  
"Wait a minute my little mermaid you need your floaties." I said getting her water wings from the spare closet and put them on her.  
"Daddy can I use the raft thingy?"  
"Sure." I looked through the closet.  
"You want the sea horse or dolphin?"  
"Dolph!" I laughed and gave it to her.  
"Can I go now!"  
"No, let me get a swim noodle." I said grabbing one.  
"Can we use mommy's bed thingy?"  
"Hmm what would mommy say?"  
"Mommy isn't here." She laughed.  
"That's my girl. But when mommy gets back none of this happened okay?"  
"Okay." I pinched her cheek and grabbed the pool toys.

Kayla's POV

I rang the doorbell like 20 times. I heard noise coming from the backyard so I walked to the back gate.  
"Hello!"  
"Daddy! Kayla!"

Randy's POV

I got Alanna out of the pool and walked to the gate.  
"My bad Kayla. I was trying to keep a eye on the time." I opened the gate for her. She had on a pink Hollister shirt with blue jeans and sandals.  
"It's okay." She's looking at the ground again.  
"Kayla!" Alanna hugged her.  
"Hi sweetie. I didn't know it was pool day."  
"Do you have a bikini? You can borrow Sam's." I said. Imagining her body in a bikini.  
"Please Kayla?"  
"Um, okay."  
"Here let me show you. Alanna stay in the living room."  
"Okay." Alanna sat on the couch. Kayla followed me to my bedroom.  
"So did you sleep well last night?" I asked turning around she bumped into me again.  
"Sorry." She muttered.  
"If you keep your head up that would not happen." I grabbed the sides of her face making her look me in the eyes. Her lips parted showing her white teeth and pink tongue. My dick is going to be deep in her mouth sooner than later.  
"Come on." I let go. She followed me into my closet.  
"They should be in here." Sam didn't have anything sexy. Mostly her maternity swimsuit. Kayla large tits would bust out Sam's small tops.  
"These aren't really my style."  
"Oh." I said in a disappointed tone. I spent all morning imagining her in a bikini.  
"Wait, I have one in my car from when me and my friends went to the lake."  
"Well you can put it on in the guest room."  
"Okay." She walked out the room. I have half a mind to watch her on the camera changing seeing that sexy little body.

I went back into the living room getting Alanna.  
"Daddy." Alanna whined scared to jump in the pool.  
"You can do it. Daddy will catch you." I opened my arms. She jumped straight in.  
"That's my girl!" I started helping her swim with the noodle.  
"You look pretty Kayla." Alanna said. I turned around. She had on a hot pink string bikini with cheetah spots on it.  
"Thanks sweetie." I'm pretty much at a loss of words. Her tits are bigger than I thought.  
"Can I use your sunscreen Mr. Orton?"  
"Go right ahead." I moaned. She didn't notice as I watched her rub the lotion on her body.  
"Kayla when you're done can you get me a water?"  
"Yes, sir." She turned around. Oh her ass. I can imagine slapping it while she screams my name.  
"Here you go Mr. Orton."  
"Just put it on the table. Thanks." She smiled and put her feet in the water.  
"Kayla can you swim?" Alanna asked.  
"Yeah." She got in.  
"Wanna see me do a handstand?" Alanna eyes widened.  
"In the water?"  
"Yeah." She took a breath and went under the water. Soon her legs appeared. She came back up.  
"That's was awesome." Alanna giggled.  
"Thanks." She smiled. That water was glistening on her skin from the water.  
"Daddy. I wanna do that!"  
"Well first you have to learn to swim."

Kayla's POV

Randy started helping Alanna. I noticed him staring at me multiple times. His stare is so predatory like he just wants to attack me.  
I got out the pool and laid down on the lounge chair.  
'New Message: Claire'  
'So how are you and Mr. Orton doing ;))'  
'Omg! Shut up!'  
'Who babysits when the dads there? He wants you girl! I looked up his wife. You're hotter!'  
'e_e nope! He can't cook that's why I'm here he's not even paying attention to 's in the pool with his daughter.'  
'Wait y'all by the pool together? You in a bikini?'  
'Yes, the pink one'  
'Ooohhh that one leaves nothing to the imagination y'all gonna fuck.'  
'No again Brandon and I are when he gets back. I love him'  
'Brandon is cute and everything. But Randy mmmm girl'  
'I'll call you later'

I love Claire to death, but she can get on my nerves.  
"Kayla, can you take the ground beef and hotdogs out the fridge please."  
"Yes sir." I got up. I saw in the reelectio of the sliding door that he was staring at me. Goosebumps rose on my skin. It's so creepy.

I laid out the things for the food and started preping the meat.  
"I was wondering what was taking you so long." Mr. Orton said walking in putting Alanna.  
"Just helping." I said staring straight at the meat. He walked by me.  
"Excuse me." He grabbed my hips moving me over.  
"Gotta have coals." He said holding up the bag.  
"Oh." I looked back down at the sink.  
"Can come and help me with the grill?"  
"Um sure." I washed my hands and followed him outside.  
"What do you need me to do?" He poured the coal in the grill.  
"Hold this." He chuckled giving me the bag.  
My ankles were shaking like crazy. I'm so just freaked out by him. He poured lighter fluid on the coal then lite them.  
"There we go." He dropped his lighter by my feet.  
"My bad." He knelled down. His face was at the same level with my waist.  
"Nice piercing when did you get it?" He asked tugging on it.  
"My 16th birthday." I blurted out. He chuckled and stood up.  
"And this one?" He rubbed my nose piercing.  
"Same." I closed my eyes.  
"Kayla, why are you do timid around me. You're hurting my feelings." He rubbed my cheek.

Randy's POV

I'm pretty sure Kayla read up on me. She thinks I'm going to attack her. The only thing I'll beating is that pussy.  
"Sorry."  
"Look at me." She opened her eyes.  
"I'm a nice guy. I promise."  
"Okay."  
"You read about me?"  
"Yes." She said keeping eye contact.  
"I had some issues when I was younger. I've matured I'm good now." I flicked her chin.  
"So just don't be so afraid." I squeezed her side.  
"Okay?"  
"Yes, Sir." I smirked.  
"Go get the food." I said turning back to the grill.  
"Yes sir." I groaned as she entered the house. I'm getting closer to what I want.

Kayla's POV

"Alanna, what do you want to eat?"  
"What are you eating?"  
"A hot dog."  
"I want one too." I giggled grabbing two hot dogs.

Sam's POV

I called Randy all last night and got no answer. I sent him a text this morning and got no reply. Lauren keeps saying he's cheated or is getting ready to.  
"Sam I'm tired of seeing you stress. You're going to look and see what they're doing." She said logging into the camera system.  
"No, I trust my husband."  
"She's wearing a bikini." Lauren said triumphantly . I grabbed my computer.  
"What the hell?" Alanna was on the couch drinking out her cup.  
"She's not appose to have cups on the couch unless her blanket is down." Kayla was getting things for hot dogs. She was walking to the screen door. Randy passed by her then stared at her ass.  
"I told you!"  
"He didn't look at her!" I said trying to get the image out my head.  
"Are you dumb or blind? He straight up checked her out."  
"That doesn't mean anything."  
"He's walking around with no shirt on! Look how low his trunks are hanging. Two more steps his dick will be out." Kayla walked back in and walked past Randy. He stared this then licked his lips.  
"See! He's going to fuck her Sam."  
"He does that when his lips are chapped."  
"Sam." She sighed in frustration.  
"You need to fire her and get some old nanny."  
"No, no. Randy won't go for that."  
"Sam he cheated before what would stop him now."  
"Ever since I got pregnant he changed. He's better now." Lauren rolled her eyes.  
"Come on. We need to meet a potential supplier."

Randy's POV

Kayla, Alanna, and I ate outside.  
"I like your ring Kayla." Alanna said tapping the small diamond on her finger.  
"Thanks my friend got it for me." I raised a eyebrow.  
"Boyfriend?" I asked.  
"Yes, his names Brandon."  
"How long have you been together?"  
"Two years, four months." Sam and I have been married for 5 years… I don't care how many months.  
"That's nice. What does he do?" I'm trying to hide my jealousy.  
"He's on the basketball team and captain of the debate team."  
"A Smart jock?" She giggled.  
"Yes, I have a 3.8 GPA. He has a 3.7."  
"Do you love him?" Alanna giggled.  
"Yes, very much." She blushed.  
I wonder if he's fucked her yet? That would take some stress off me. I'd feel bad taking her virginity from her. If she's the next thing to a virgin that would be perfect.  
After lunch I put Alanna down for her nap.  
"Daddy. I wanna swim."  
"Well you can take a thirty minute nap so you won't get cramps."  
"Okay." She smiled. I kissed her.  
"Have a nice nap." I gave her her giraffe stuff animal and closed the door behind me.  
Kayla was swimming in the pool. As I walked out to the patio she got out. My cock engorged seeing water run down the curves of her body.  
"You have a really nice pool, Mr. Orton."  
"Thank you." She dried herself off and laid down on the lounge chair tanning her back.  
Her ass just rises off her back. She has one of those asses you want to do everything too, and I mean everything. I groaned.  
"Are you okay, Mr. Orton? You're breathing hard." She looked straight at me.  
"Yes." I went back in the house. She caught me. I'll be damned if I don't get with her.

-Later that night-

Kayla's POV

Mr. Orton made burgers. I put my jeans back on after catching him staring at my ass. Alanna leaned against me rubbing her tummy.  
"What's wrong sweetie?"  
"Stomach ache."  
"Come here, Al." Randy picked her up.  
"Daddy I-" Alanna spat up on Randy's chest.  
"I'm sorry." She pouted.  
"Here I'll take her. You clean up." I took Alanna into the bathroom cleaning her up.  
"I think I ate too much candy." She sighed.  
"Everybody gets sick sweetie."  
"You okay, Al?" Randy asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Let me give her a bath." He said turning on the bathtub.  
"Come here lady bug."  
Even though he is kinda creeper status he is a amazing dad.

Randy's POV

Kayla was getting ready to leave. I put Alanna down to bed early since she was still a little sick.  
"Bye Mr. Orton, do you need me for tomorrow?"  
"Yes, I'm going up to Connecticut. I'll be leaving at 12 and arriving back around 5."  
"Okay I'll be here." She opened the door.  
"Wait let me walk you to your car." I walked next to her.  
"Alanna loves your car."  
"It's my baby." She smiled. I opened her car door for her.  
"Thanks for helping me with Alanna." I kissed the top of her head like it was nothing.  
"See ya tomorrow." She got in the car. I closed the door and waved goodbye. She reversed as fast as possible and left. I laughed. I'm getting closer to what I want. She's gonna be my little play toy all summer.  
I went back inside and checked on Alanna. She was fast asleep. I went into my bathroom and took a shower. Kayla came to mind quickly. My dick grew hard thinking of her in that bikini. I stroked it slowly feeling pre-cum ooze out the tip.  
"Mmm Kayla baby." I squeezed harder thrusting my dick violently in between my hand. The water got cold, but my cock stayed stayed it's thick, long size.  
"Yes Kay baby." I licked my lips imagining her stripping for me. My strokes got rougher as my balls tighten.  
"Oh Kayla!" My hot load covered the glass door of the shower. I had visions of Kayla lapping it up like a little kitty.

I didn't bother to clean the cum and left out the shower.  
"Ah, fuck." My body stretched out relaxing in bed. I was about to go for a round 2 when my phone rang.  
'Sammy' I sighed knowing I had to pick up so her bitchy girlfriends wouldn't fill her head with the usual 'he's a ass, he's cheating'  
"Hey baby." I said picking up.  
"Randy, I've been calling non stop!"  
"Alanna's been playing Temple Run. She always clears the notifications babe."  
"I told you I don't want her playing that."  
"Just because of the monkeys?"  
"Yes."  
"Sam, you need to quit. It's just a game."  
"Whatever. Who's Kayla?" 'Hot, sexy, fake tits.'  
"She's great Al loves her." 'I want to fuck her.'  
"That's good. Can I talk to her."  
"She's sleeping."  
"It's pretty early."  
"She got a stomach ache."  
"You shouldn't have gave her all that juice."  
"How do you know I gave her juice?"  
"Uh… because I know you!"  
"Sam I'm not getting in a fight over juice."  
"I want my daughter to be healthy."  
"She won't gain a hundred pounds from a fucking caprisun."  
"You are too much at this point Randal."  
"Good night Miss. Spano." I hung up. She hates when I use her last name. Being Mrs. Orton means everything to her. Not because she loves me. Because she can get into any club in Missouri without paying.

Kayla's POV

"HE KISSED ME ON THE HEAD! I FELT HIS TONGUE!"  
"Kayla, girl breath!"  
"He didn't have a fucking shirt on! He looks at me like he's a tiger and I'm a fucking zebra."  
"He wants that ass." She giggled.  
"Uggggh! Make one more joke."  
"Well you're not telling him to stop. You must like it."  
"He's 6'4" 200 plus pounds. I'm 5 foot 5 120 pounds. Would you tell him to stop? He could snap me in half."  
"Well then just quit."  
"I can't. The agency made me sign a contract. Only if Alanna has behavioral issues."  
"Girl I don't know what to say. Just don't dress all teenage like. That's probably a turn on for him."  
"Then what should I wear?"  
"Sweats and put some bass in your voice. You have the girly, innocent naive voice." I sighed.  
"I'll call you tomorrow bye."  
"Bye." I laid down in bed.  
I'm beyond afraid of Mr. Orton. He's gonna throw me on his bed and break my fucking hymen. I don't care I'm not making eye contact with that men.

**I'm so happy you guys are liking this. Next chapter Randy is going to make more sexual moves on Kayla.**

**Review Please.**


	3. Pretty Pink

The Sitter

**This is a pretty long chapter. So grab a snake, take a bathroom break. You may be here for a while.  
**  
Randy's POV

I was getting ready to leave to get a new hole ripped into me by corporate. I'm not really stressing it's not like they're gonna fire me.  
The knock on the door I've been waiting for came. I walked to the front door.  
"Hi Kayla." She wearing a long sleeve white shirt and fitted blue jeans.  
"Hello Mr. Orton." She walked by me quickly.  
"Hey, wait a minute." I pulled her back to me.  
"You got a little something." I licked my thumb and wiped the imaginary stain off her face.  
"There you go."  
"Thank you." I squeezed her side.  
"Welcome." My lips placed another kiss on her forehead.  
"Alanna's in her room. I'm leaving in 10."  
"Okay."  
"You look really good by the way." I walked back to my room. She's melted right now I can feel it.

Kayla's POV

Mr. Orton left but not before giving me a tight hug. His fingers were on cusp of my ass. Then whispered in my ear that he'll be back soon and made me give him my number. I hope when his wife gets back he stops.  
"Kayla play Barbies?" Alanna said handing me a doll.  
"Sure, sweetie."

Randy's POV

"Randy! I can't believe you're taking this so lightly!" Paul said.  
"It's just weed."  
"We pushed and pushed! You're a family man! That you're off the drugs then barely a year later you get suspended again?" Vince said in his raspy voice.  
"The fans aren't surprised." I scuffed.  
"You don't get it. We are losing major ticket sells for SmackDown. Now we have Cena and Punk pulling a bigger work load. We were going to have you put Dolph over-"  
"Is that all I'm good for now? I put Cody over Wade. I lost to Kane at Mania and there was no development after that. I'm sick and tired of being in these storylines that do nothing for me. I haven't been in a good feud since Paul and I feud and that's was in 2009."  
"We can't have you in compelling storylines all the time." Vince tried to explain.  
"Cena has good story lines. Same with Punk. I'm just the guy you call when someone needs to be put over. I could have feud with Brock. No I'm on SmackDown. I don't even main event. I keep losing out to Daniel Bryan! He's doesn't even look like a champ."  
"Well we can't have you in some angle then you get suspended. We can depend on Punk and Cena." I ran my hand across my face.  
"We were planning for you to be a big part of RAW 1,000. It's in your hometown. But now you're returning one week after and don't expect to be thrown right back into the mix." He said staring at his computer.  
"HOW ABOUT I DON'T RETURN AT ALL!" I stood up and walked out his office.  
"Randy!" Paul grabbed me by the back of my shirt turning me around.  
"What?" I pushed him back.  
"Randy! I'm one of the only higher ups fighting for you right now! People think you're a major liability to the company and want to get rid of you. You need to stop acting like you don't care if you get fired because that's not helping me. Don't think about yourself think about Alanna."  
"Whatever man."  
"Not whatever. Get your ass on Twitter and act like you care about your job. You know that we could fire you but technically you've only been suspended twice."  
"Well try to get me where I need to be."  
"The wrestling business is about putting people over. That's what you're always doing. That's how you make stars. I had to put over Shawn, Rock, Austin. Shawn had to put me over. Rock had to put me over. Austin put me over. The more guys you're able to put over that better the company becomes. That's how you become a Hall of Famer. You can't get frustrated and hit the bong or whatever you did. Now walk out here and don't give these guys have anything to say that could get you fired." I walked off and left out headquarters. If the higher ups think me hitting my joints a couple times is bad then fucking the 16 year old captain of the cheerleading team is terrible.

Kayla's POV

"That chicken sandwich was yummy Kayla. Thank you." Alanna hugged me.  
"You're welcome sweet heart. It's nap time."  
"Okay." I walked her to her room and laid her in her bed.  
"Which one today?" I said looking at her stuff animals.  
"Bunny!"  
"Bunny it is." I gave it to her.  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome. Have a good nap okay?"  
"Okay." I closed her door and turned the TV to Teen Wolf.  
"Hi Kayla." Mr. Orton was standing behind me. I jumped.  
"Calm down." He sat down next to me.  
"Want me to wake Alanna?"  
"No, no." He scooted closer his thigh was pressed against mine.  
"Aren't you kinda hot in this? It's 85 degrees out."  
"I'm good." I was kind of hot.  
"I can see you're hot under the collar. Let me." He quickly took off my shirt. Thank god I put on a camisole.  
"That's better right?"  
"Umm I guess."  
"Thank you for taking such good care of Alanna." He kissed my cheek and rubbed my thigh.  
"Mr. Orton I think you should stop." I started shaking.  
"That's how I show affection. Stop being so tense." Mr. Orton rubbed my arms.

Randy's POV

I turned Kayla's face towards mine.  
"I told you stop being so afraid. Now say I'm not afraid of you Mr. Orton."  
"I'm not afraid of you Mr. Orton." I kissed her head.  
"Such a good girl." I see I can control her easily.  
"I'm going to be in my office if you need me." I got up and looked back at her. She's still shaking like crazy. I'll calm her soon.  
When I got into my office I looked up Kayla on Twitter. I searched her full name 'Kayla Monroe'. The first thing to pop up was her profile.  
'KBabyMonroe' She had a Instagram photo as her twitcon. Her tweets where public.  
'Hi I'm Kayla. I love my baby Brandon19. I'm a shy and sweet girl just trying to reach a dream.'  
I scrolled down her timeline.  
'going on a date with my babe Brandon19 tomorrow I miss him so x3' I clicked his account. He had a that douchebag shirtless mirror photo wearing a St. Louis SnapBack.  
'16. BasketBall. 23 Lions. In love with KBabyMonroe 3. 14. 10'  
Is that her birthday? I thought about it. It's their anniversary or whatever. I went back to Kayla's profile and looked at her timeline more.  
'RT if you're a virgin.' This was a week ago. So she is. She the perfect picture of innocence. I'm gonna make her mine. She'll belong to me and only me.

Kayla's POV

Since I cooked dinner early I decided to leave before Mr. Orton goes farther. I put my shirt on and put my things in my purse and headed to the door.  
"Kayla, sweet heart. Where you goin?" I stopped in my tracks.  
"I'm going home. I made chicken alfrado for you and Alanna." I kept my attention at the door. Mr. Orton hands were resting on my sides.  
"Why?" He said breathing into my ear.  
"I don't feel good." He turned me around.  
"Let me see." He put his hand on my head.  
"You feel fine." I could hear the upset tone in his voice.  
"It's my stomach."  
"Maybe it's the tight jeans you girls wear. They cutoff circulation." He unbuttoned my jeans and rubbed my stomach.  
"Am I making you feel better?" He kissed my head. Mr. Orton gripped my bottom sitting me on his kitchen counter.  
"Um, I think I should go."  
"You shouldn't." His fingers slide behind the lace of my panties.  
"Look at the groves on your tummy, honey. That's why you're hurting. I'll make you feel better." His voice got deeper if that's possible. Mr. Orton pulled up my shirt and massaged my stomach. He could easily see where my womanhood started.  
"Look at me." He said forcefully. I looked into his beaded blue eyes.  
"You have such a tight, beautiful body. I bet the boys love you." I didn't respond.  
"Do they Kayla? Answer me."  
"Yes."  
"When you wear does short cheer skirts. I bet your boyfriend loves that."  
"He does."  
"Does he make you jump up and down for him? Do the splits?" His hand crept lower into my panties.  
"No."  
"He doesn't? That's terrible. Now tell me Kayla baby. Are you pure? Untouched?" He looked deeper into my eyes.  
"Yes." I admitted hoping he'd stop. Mr. Orton's tongue snaked out licking his lips.  
"You're such a beautiful girl. Nice and innocent. Your parents must be proud having a perfect little girl to call theirs." He stopped rubbing me down.  
"Are you a good innocent little girl, Kayla?" He kissed my ear.  
"Yes."  
"Tell me you are." I gulped. He folded his arms waiting.  
"I'm a good, innocent girl." He smirked.  
"You think you'll ever be a bad girl, Kayla?"  
"No, Mr. Orton." I shivered his stare was dominating. Almost memorizing.  
"Oh, Kayla baby. You'll be very bad soon enough trust me." He fixed my clothes and straightened my hair.  
"Watch your step." He helped me down.  
"I need you to take care of Al tomorrow."  
"I- I have a date."  
"What time?"  
"Six." I looked down.  
"Look at me." I looked up.  
"Let him pick you up here. I should be home by then."  
"Yes, sir."  
"You can go now." I stumbled past him leaving.

Randy's POV

The heat that came off Kayla's tight pussy felt so good. I could've had her right there. But I need her 'baby' to knock down that hymen so I can have my fun with her. I can already see it won't be problem controlling her making her my little… sex toy. I would say slave but then I'd have to lock her up. She's not ready for that… yet.

Kayla's POV

"Okay, Kayla you had me rush over here why?" Claire said sitting on my couch.  
"Mr. Orton he- he-."  
"Did y'all fuck?" She smiled.  
"No just listen." I paced up and down the living room telling her about him feeling me up on the couch to what he told me to do on the counter.  
"Did he make you wet?" She giggled.  
"Make me what?"  
"Wet, you know."  
"No, you remember my parents said I couldn't take sex-ed."  
"They have you too sheltered."  
"I know." I sighed sitting next to her.  
"Did it feel good?"  
"I don't know. I thought about Brandon and I felt bad. Should I tell him?"  
"No, you know how emotional he is. You should just give in to him. I know I would."  
"What about Todd?" Her boyfriend.  
"Todd is cute. Randy is sexy as fuck. Have some fun once in your teenage years. Your parents aren't here do they can't notice shit."  
"But I'm still a virgin."  
"Aren't you losing it tomorrow."  
"I'm giving it to Brandon."  
"Yeah, yeah. Just let Brandon do it and then let Randy show you how it should be done."  
"No, no, no. I love Brandon. I'm not using him. I'm not fucking Mr. Orton."  
"Kayla, just take a bubble bath and don't stress. His wife will be back soon that'll calm him down."  
"Hopefully." Claire left. I took her advice and made myself a bathroom as I stripped my clothes there was a trail of clear liquid running down my leg. I patted my vagina it was slick and wet. The amount of liquid was abundant. I guess this is what Claire meant. I grabbed my phone and looked up what getting wet means.  
'The term 'wet' for a female means, that when the female is aroused her vagina becomes lubricated. For some females the 'wetter' they are the more they are enjoying what's going on.' I have a fucking pool running going down my leg. It's just because Brandon and I haven't done anything. Yeah, that makes sense.

-6 o'clock the next day-

I was in the guest room changing for tonight. I'll finally be with Brandon in every way. My dress was white and fitted tight around my bust like a corset and followed out stopping at my knees. I had on white wedge heels. My hair was curled with a part down the middle and my make-up was seductive. Smokey eyes and plump pink lips.

I walked out the room down the hallway.  
"Kay! You look like a Princess!" Alanna squealed.  
"Thank sweetie. Where's your dad?" I asked looking around fearfully. He watched me closely all day.  
"In the pool home." My phone rang.  
"Hi, baby." I said.  
"Hi Kay baby. I'm outside."  
"Okay, I'll be out in a minute." I hung up.  
"Alanna, I'm going to leave Honey. Stay in here until your dad comes back."  
"Okay." Before I could stand up Mr. Orton walked in. Sweat dripped down his chiseled body. His muscles were flexed from his workout.  
"You leaving Kayla?" He did the peck pop and licked his lips at me.  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Here let me meet the boy. Al baby stay in the living room."  
"Okay Daddy." He smirked at me. I looked down walking outside. He was steps behind me.

Randy's POV

This kid drives a 2012 Dodge Challenger. Probably his dad's. Kayla got in car. I stopped her from closing the door.  
"What's your name, boy?" He jumped out his skin.  
"Bran- Bran Brandon."  
"Brandon what?"  
"Parks." I'm sticking with boy. That's what he looks like. He had the quaffed hair like he's in a boy band. A barely there mustache. His car smelled like cheese fries and Axe.  
"What do you do?" I asked in a fatherly tone. Rubbing Kayla's thigh marking my territory.  
"I work part time at my dad's car shop." He held Kayla's hand. I growled.  
"Where are you taking her?"  
"To dinner."  
"You're so vague boy. What's the name of the place?"  
"Park's Kitchen. It's my moms restaurant." He scoffed. Does he know I can beat him to a blood pulp then fuck Kayla in front of his lifeless body.  
"So you don't have to pay, huh boy?"  
"No, she loves the food."  
"Do you Kayla?"  
"Yes, Mr. Orton."  
"I need you to come home after your date. I doesn't matter what time. Just come back here. Do you understand?"  
"Yes, Mr. Orton."  
"Good girl. You can go now." I kissed Kayla's cheek.  
"Have a nice date." I smirked and closed the door.  
"Daddy, Kayla looked pretty."  
"I know very innocent." I smirked.  
"She's nicer than mommy." I sat on the couch and put her on my lap.  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Kayla talks to me and listens. Mom doesn't. She's on the phone all the time." She cried. I hugged my little girl.  
"Mommy loves you. She's been busy."  
"But you talk to me, and you're busy." A three year old just stumped me.  
"I'll call mommy okay. Don't cry sweetie wanna play?"  
"Anything?" She perked up.  
"Yep." I smiled.  
"Barbies!"  
"Okay." She smiled and got a Barbie off the floor.  
"That's Kayla." She said giving me the brunette Barbie.  
"She looks like Kayla."  
"Sure does." I smiled.

Kayla's POV

"So you gonna explain what was that back their?"  
"I don't know. He does that." I fold my arms.  
"Kayla, he kissed your cheek and rubbed on your thigh. He was looking at me like he wanted to stab me in the throat then like the blade!"  
"He looks at me like that all the time."  
"You need to quit. That man is off his shit."  
"I can't I need the money."  
"Your parents are loaded."  
"You know how they get when I ask for money." My parents only show interest in me when I ask for things. I have to sign out a document on why I need the money and wait 3 days for it to get approved.  
"Don't they send you money for food and stuff?"  
"No, they paid the bills, but they have me using my babysitting money for food and clothes and going out."  
"How much do you get a week?"  
"A hundred bucks?"  
"Whoa, don't you cook? And spend all day there?"  
"Yeah, I saved like 400 before they left."  
"Baby, come stay at my place. My parents won't care."  
"But your parents will call my parents. They'll flip."  
"And their not flipping about you working for a pot smoking wrestler with roid rage?"  
"They met his wife. Not him."  
"I can't wait until we're in college living together. Everything will be good then." I smiled he kissed me since we were at a red light.  
"I love you." I said.  
"I love you too."

After dinner Brandon took me back to his place. His dad was out of town for a car show and his mom was at her high school reunion. We kissed on the couch some then went up to his room. I can tell he's nervous.  
"Bran, calm down. It's okay."  
"Can we kiss more?"  
"Sure." We kissed. After a while of that I started unbuttoning his shirt. He didn't stop me so I continued. I removed his shirt. That sparked him as he removed my dress.  
"You're beautiful baby." I didn't wear a bra and my panties were paper thin.  
"Thank you, baby." I undid his jeans and pulled them down. His penis was 6 inches I guess. We agreed on not doing oral yet.  
Brandon read the directions on the box and put the condom on.  
"You ready?" He asked.  
"Yes." I closed my eyes. He pushed his dick inside me.  
I let out a primal scream and not in a lustful way.  
"Did I hurt you?" He pulled out. My blood covered his penis.  
"Yes, you're appose to go slow!" I grabbed my womanhood as blood leaked out onto Brandon's sheet.  
"I didn't know! Why are you bleeding?" He pulled me off his bed.  
"You broke my hymen."  
"Gross." He pulled his sheets off the bed and went to the laundry room. I stood there my stomach felt tight and my vagina felt like it been ripped in two. I staggered into the bathroom. I'm pretty sure this is what it feels like to be murdered. Hot tears ran down my face as I washed the blood off my thighs.

What hurts the most is the Brandon just shunned me. He at least could have kissed me or something.  
"Ew! Kayla you got blood on the floor!" Brandon said getting some napkins. He didn't notice my tears.  
"I can't help it. It hurts. Hold me."  
"Your bleeding like a stuffed pig! Are you on your period?"  
"No, some women bleed more than others."  
"Help me clean this!"  
"This is hurting more than cramps!"  
"Ugh! Stop taking about that girly shit!" I pouted.  
"I didn't want to do this! You're the one all horny and shit begging for my dick!"  
"Not much of one." I said under my breath.  
"Okay, you can leave. Having a attitude for no fucking reason!" He threw my clothes at me.  
"Get dressed and leave!" I cried putting my clothes back on. He closed and locked the door to his room. I ran downstairs and grabbed my purse leaving. Now I have to walk 4 miles back to my house and the buses aren't running. The sun just went down so I was pretty scared.  
"Ay Mamí!" Some guys in a Cadillac slowed their car seeing me.  
"How you doin'?" I ignored them and walked faster.  
"Can't talk? I got something you can gag on." They laughed.  
"Come on baby! Don't make me get out the car." I walked faster.  
"Stop the car!" I ran.  
"You better get back here!" I was about to turn the run through the sidewalk when a Bentley cut me off.  
"Kayla what are you doing?" Mr. Orton got out the car.  
"She's mine man." The gangster said.  
"Kayla! Get in the car! Lock the door." I did so. Randy stepped to him.  
"BACK THE FUCK OFF BEFORE I WHIP YOUR ASS UP AND DOWN THIS DAMN STREET!" I couldn't see his face, but his body language said it all.  
"I found her first. Get another bitch!" The gangster said moving towards the car. Mr. Orton pushed him back his boys got out the car. Randy went in the trunk pulling out a handgun.  
"YOU BITCHES WANT TO RETHINK THIS?" He cocked it. I couldn't pull my eye away from the scene.  
"It's not that serious man." They backed away.  
"Then leave her alone." They got back in their car and sped off. Mr. Orton got in the car.  
"You okay?" He put the gun in the console.  
"Yes, Sir. Thank you." He had on tight black jeans that hugged his thick thighs. With a thin black t-shirt grasped every muscle on his torso. Ugh stop it Kayla.  
"What are you doing out here. I thought you were on a date?" He started the car.  
"I did. I was walking home."

Randy's POV

Kayla eyes were red and puffy. She had blood on her French tips and fingers. I noticed her thigh had blood stains on it. Kayla's mine now.  
"Why what happened?"  
"Nothing." She sniffles.  
"You're crying. Tell me. I'm not going to get all parental on you."  
"It's not appropriate. Please take me home." I stopped the car.  
"Tell me or I'll make you walk." She bit her lip.  
"I um-" I kissed her cheek.  
"Tell me. I'll take care of you." I whispered in her ear.  
"Brandon and I were going to have sex for the first time. When we were finally ready to do it. He just rammed inside me and it hurts really bad, and it hurts a lot right now." She clenched her stomach.  
"Then he got freaked out by the blood and kicked me out." I have half a mind to get to his house and beat his ass.  
"You're coming to my house and you can shower. So he won't come to your house trying to bother you."  
"Yes, Sir." I kissed her temples and cheek.  
"You don't deserve this pain." I kissed behind her ear. She bit her lip again. I smirked against the neck and drove to my place.

When we got there I helped Kayla out the car.  
"Where's Alanna?"  
"She got invited to a sleepover last minute. She has more of a social life than me." Kayla giggled. My dick hardened.  
"Sit down." I pointed to the couch. She sat down I sat right next to her and rubbed her thigh.  
"How bad did that boy hurt you?"  
"It hurt really bad. It still those."  
"Come with me. I got something for that." I held her hand guiding her to my office. I went in my desk getting some pills. They will get rid of the pain and make her less tense.  
"Here." I got her a water out my mini fridge.  
"What is it?"  
"Don't worry. It's a pain killer." I showed the label. She took the pills.  
"So sweetie." I sat her on my desk.  
"Did that little boy make you nice and wet. Did he eat your pussy?"  
"I don't know what that is." I chuckled at her innocences.  
"Did he lick and kiss on your pussy?"  
"No, he said it's gross."  
"That boy is stupid."  
"I didn't want him licking my vagina."  
"That's what you call it?"  
"Yes."  
"Baby, you got fucked. You got a pussy now. But you need to get fucked good."  
"Oh." She looked down.  
"Kayla, stop. Look at me." Her brown had a lustful look in them.  
"You're so cute and sexy. Don't let that boy being you down. You can do better." She smiled.  
"Thank you Mr. Orton."  
"What you need is a man." I grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her. She didn't kiss me back immediately, but soon melted into my lips.  
"Oh my god! Mr. Orton this isn't right! No you're married!" She pushed me away.  
"Shh, baby. Enjoy this." I kissed her again not letting her go. My dick was standing pressing up against my jeans. I took Kayla's hand and pressed it against the hump. I groaned.  
"Mr. Orton we shouldn't…"  
"Sh, I want to show you what a real man looks like." I unzipped my jeans pulling out my thick, 10 inches. Pre-cum was oozing out the tip. Kayla looked like a sex doll. Mouth wide open.  
"That boy has nothing on me. I know this." I kissed her head.  
"I didn't know penises can be so big." I laughed.  
"Penis? This is a fucking dick. Say it baby. Say I have the biggest dick you've ever seen."  
"You have the biggest dick I've ever seen, Mr. Orton."  
"Mmm, Kayla baby. Go take a bath in my bathtub." I took her to my room.  
"Mr. Orton I can't do this. You have her name tattooed on you. The ring. Oh my god Alanna. I can't babysit for you anymore!" She tired to run for the door. I wrapped my arms around her waist. My dick was pressed up against the soft fabric of her dress.  
"Kayla, I know you want me. Your pussy juice is running down them legs. Yes, I'm married. You're underage. But I can't stop this attraction I have towards you. I will have you Kayla. You are mine."

Kayla's POV

His possessive words gave me chills. Something deep inside me wants him also. He turned me around bringing me into a passionate kiss.  
"Let me make you a bath. Remove that dress first." He back up. I slipped off my dress. Mr. Orton came closer.  
"Let me." He pulled down my thong with his teeth.  
"Such a perfect ass." He rubbed it then squeezed.  
"Stay here. Don't move." I froze in place as he left to his bathroom.

Randy's POV

I have to do this romantic shit with Kayla, so later I can have her doing the shit I want. I lite some candles and poured bubbles into the bath.  
"Kayla sweetheart come here." She walked into the bathroom.  
"Take my shirt off." She obeyed my command and removed my shirt.  
"Good. Those that boy have a body like this?"  
"No, Sir." I guided her hand to my abs. She let out a wispy moan.  
"You like it Kayla? Tell me how much."  
"Your body is amazing, Mr. Orton."  
"Oh, Kayla that's sweet. Get in your bath is getting cold." She got in.  
"Are you going to watch me?"  
"Yes, baby." She started washing herself. My dick was twitching and aching for her at this point, but I have to wait a little longer.

Kayla washed her back. I knelled down next to the tub.  
"Let me help you." I took the towel from her and rubbed her back.  
"Stand up." She hesitated then stood for me. The suds rolled the Kayla curves.  
"I'll dry you off." I grabbed a body towel and wrapped it around her shoulders. With her upper back dried I moved on to the glorious chest. Kayla's pink nipples were hard buds ready to be licked and sucked on. I dried her breast I could still hear the moan she failed to hold back.  
"Mm, Kayla." My hands cupped her breast through the towel.  
I quickly dried her waist.  
"Turn around for me, Beautiful." She did. I put hand on her back and bent her over showing me all of that ass. Kayla had a pretty pink asshole and a matching pink sobbing wet pussy. I quickly dried the rest of her and carried her to my bed.  
"Kayla Baby, I promise to make you feel so good."  
"I'm- I'm scared." I chuckled and kissed her head.  
"Don't be. A real man is taking care of you. I'll be gentle." I took my jeans and boxers off and kissed Kayla. I'm not really one for soft and gentle bullshit, but Kayla's still vulnerable so I have to go with this gentle shit for a while. I took one of her pink nipples in my mouth she squirmed under me.  
My tongue licked down her stomach.  
"What are you doing?" She panicked closing her legs. I sighed frustrated.  
"Kayla, stop being afraid and let me show you how I do." I forcefully opened her legs and buried my face in her untouched pussy.  
"Ah, Gosh!" My lips curled into a smirk as she clenched my pillow.  
"Play with your nipples." I said muffled still eating her pussy.  
"Huh?" I took her right breast in my hand. I pinched and rolled her nipples in my hand.  
"Do that for me." She mimicked my motions as I went back to tasting her pussy juice. My tongue entered her pussy darting in and out.  
"Oh my god! Mmmmm fuck!" She came for me. I think compete and utter enjoyment knowing I gave this 16 year old her first orgasm. She to naive about sex to do it to herself and I know that boy can't do shit.  
"What was that?" She said out of breath.  
"I gave you your first orgasm. I made you cum. You're so wet. You ready for my dick baby?" I whispered on her ear.  
"No." She whined shaking her head.  
"Yes you are now put this on for me." I got a condom out my side drawer.  
"How?"  
"I'll help you." I opened the condom with my teeth a gave it to her.  
"Just roll it down my dick." I guide her shaking hand rolling the condom onto my dick.  
"Good girl. Now lay down." I would finger her, but I want her to be as tight as possible.  
"You ready baby?"  
"I think." I smirked and rubbed my dick on the slit of her pussy.  
"Mmmmm." The head of my dick entered her. Kayla was so warm. Teen pussy has to be the best. I opened up her legs more.  
"Show me how flexible you are Kayla." She opened her legs wide in the splits. My dick sunk inside her.

Kayla's POV

Mr. Orton is so big. I thought Brandon was nothing compared to him. I didn't know how to respond.  
"Should I do something?" I asked faintly.  
"No, baby. Oomph! Just moan for me. Don't hold anything back." He started thrusting into me.  
"Ahhh! God. Fuck." He smirked.  
"Oh, yep baby get loud for me."

Randy's POV

I pumped half of my dick and out of Kayla. She was so tight her pussy was pushing my dick out.  
"Kayla. Look at me." She opened her eyes. They turned a deep brown almost black.  
"Ahh, fuck Mr. Orton give me more. Give me all of that dick!" She moaned in that baby doll voice.  
"Kayla, so innocent saying these things." I chuckled still thrusting into her.  
"Please Mr. Orton! Ah please give me more!"  
"Whatever you say Sweetie." I went balls deep in her pussy.  
"Mmmm Mr. Orton! Yes!" She grabbed my arms.  
"You like that way I fuck you Kayla?"  
"I love it Mr. Orton!" That made me go faster. I slapped the sides of Kayla's plump ass and thighs. Her moans got louder and her pussy tightened.  
"Mr. Orton Mmm I mmmm what's happening?"  
"You're cumming baby! You're cumming hard as fuck on my dick!" A few long thrust later she came. I didn't want to do too much to her yet so I came in the condom.  
I pulled out and threw the condom on the floor. I'll get it in the morning. Kayla was laying there on my bed breathing hard, pussy swollen and wet, long black hair clinging to the sweat on her head.  
"You're mine now, Kayla Monroe. You belong to me. No one else can have you." I said with authority in her ear.  
"Yes, Sir." I smirked.  
"Good girl. My good girl. Kiss me." She did so.  
"We'll talk about all this in the morning. Go to sleep." She closed her eyes. I laughed to myself. All her cum was on Sam's side of the bed. I decided to text her.  
'Goodnight babe. Love you. Wish you were here :)' That's a damn lie.  
I went next to sleep next to my new little toy.

**Here you go! Hope you guys liked it. Thanks for the reviews. I had no idea so many people would like it.**

Next chapter is going to give Kayla some lessons on sex ;)


	4. Sex 101

The Sitter

Randy's POV

I woke up to Kayla's naked body cuddled up next to me. The pills I gave her can keep her down for a while. So I guess I'll have some fun. I got up and turned her over on her stomach. I parted her ass cheek getting a peek of her asshole. My finger ran down it feeling the heat. I spat on it. She moaned.  
I'm going to have her in every way, but first I have to teach her somethings. All the things I want her to do.

I went in my closet. I'm always buying Sam these sex outfits and she never where's them. She looks at me like I have issues and throws them to the side.  
When I'm with her I think of different girls. Girls I've fucked in the past, some of the Divas. She doesn't do it for me. She's quiet during sex. She gives lazy head. Doesn't even deep throat anymore. But she wants me to eat her fucking pussy? Hell no.  
Kayla's gonna make up for everything Sam doesn't and can't do.

I got a catholic school girl outfit. Much like Britney Spears, but with a shorter skirt that would show her ass cheeks. I put in on my dresser for later.  
As I walked into my room. My new toy opened her sultry eyes.

Kayla's POV

I woke up feeling different. My body felt weak. My lips were swollen.  
Last night was… amazing. Mr. Orton made me feel like a need. His kiss, his gaze. The man said I was his. He owns me. I'm fine with this. I want to be his.  
"Good morning, Beautiful." He said standing in the doorway of his closet, nude.  
He gave me a cocky half smile noticing me staring at his penis.  
"Speak to me." He commanded walking closer to the bed.  
"Good morning Mr. Orton."  
"Good girl." He walked to my side of the bed kissing the top of my head.  
"Did you enjoy yourself last night?"  
"Yes, sir." I hid my smile.  
"I have somethings planned for you. First take these sheets off the bed for me, now." I got off the bed and began to remove the sheets.  
"Thank you." He kissed me and held me tightly to his chest. I'm still afraid of the Viper? If that's what he's called. I see why they call him that. He's cold, to himself. His eyes resemble one of a snake. Their shape, their predator gaze.  
Nothing about this man says soft. Just aggression and sex.

"Are you hungry?" He asked running his finger around my lips.  
"No, sir."  
"What did you eat last night?"  
"A Salmon Salad."  
"And..."  
"A water."  
"I'm going to make you breakfast. Shower and put on the outfit on my dresser. Dry your hair also."  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Kiss me." I touched his cheek getting on my tippy toes kissing him.  
"Mmm, you taste so sweet Kayla. Just like your pussy." I wonder what it taste like.  
He grabbed my ass before walking off.  
I took a shower my… womanhood felt so swollen. I looked in between my thighs small bruises were there from Mr. Orton's hip bones. I finished my shower. I didn't use Sam's soap. I've already intruded on her most valuable property.  
I got out and towel dried my body and hair. My reflection shocked me. My upper body was cover in bit marks. From my breast to my neck. I don't remember him biting me so many times. My thighs and back had finger print marks on them. I didn't now that could happen. I sighed.  
"What are you doing, Kayla?" I went into his closet. Mrs. Orton had a large amount of clothes and accessories. Some still had price tags on them. I looked at the outfit Mr. Orton had for me. A short red plaid miniskirt, black fishnet stockings, black hooker heels. The shirt had a emblem on it reminding me of the Cullen Crest. It was small it would only cover my breast. I slowly put on the outfit starting with the stockings. The skirt fitted very tight around my hips. I tied the front of my shirt. My breast were looking like they were going they bust out.  
I put on my heels. They were a little too big but I can still walk in them.  
I looked in the mirror. I look like Britney Spears minus the pigtails.  
The smell of pancakes came into the room. I took a deep breath and walked into the living room.  
"Hi, Mr. Orton." He was cooking naked. His body is so chiseled. He's like 1% body fat.  
"Wow, baby come closer." He said pointing to in front of him. I walked to him.  
"It's a perfect fit." He twirled me around.  
"Kiss me." He said. I gave him a kiss.  
"Your lips are so soft." He kissed me. His kisses are aggressive, yet soft. He grabbed my ass.  
"Mmm, damn perfect ass. Not flat, not too big."  
"Thank you."  
"Sit down." He said pointing to the table. I did so.  
"Eat this." He put a plate of pancakes and eggs in front of me.  
"Yes, Sir." I want to know why I'm wearing this.  
"Can I ask you a question?" I said staring at my plate.  
"Yes, baby. You don't have to ask."  
"Umm why am I wearing this." He chuckled.  
"Sweetie, you're too innocent. I'm going to give you some lessons on sex."  
"Oh." He walked behind me kissing my neck.  
"I thought Sam said you can't cook."  
"I can do breakfast. That ain't shit. Don't talk about her. I want to focus on you." He kissed my cheek.  
"I'm going to go change. When I'm back I want to see nothing on that plate."

Randy's POV

I left Kayla to eat. Oh god I just want to lock her on my room and have her when I want.  
I stepped in the shower.  
Cheating is going to be a ease. I've cheated on Sam before. She believes in the "he fucks other girls. He makes love to me" ladies don't fall for that. It's all the same. I'll need to get Kayla and myself separate phones because she will send me nudes. She may get a few for me depending on how bad she wants the dick.  
But don't judge me. I just won't be fucking her. I'll drop some cash on her. I need to find out how much she's already getting from me. I finished my shower and walked back into the bathroom. I wiped the steam off the mirror and looked my self over smirking. I'm a 16 year olds dream, and I happen to have one in my kitchen. I put on a pair of black jeans and a belt. They'll have cum stains on them soon.  
I walked into my kitchen. Kayla was still sitting in her seat with a empty plate. She takes direction well, but I'm really about to see in a minute.  
"Good girl." I walked over and kissed her head.  
"What would you have done if I wasn't finished eating?" She asked fearful.  
"Kayla, don't be afraid of me. I won't hurt such a pretty face. I probably would've feed you myself. Would you like that?" I smirked.  
"I don't know." She shrugged.  
"Oh, Kayla. I've fallen in love with you innocences." I put her plate in the sink.  
"Stand up." I said. She stood.  
"I like your jeans." Kayla said with a slight smile.  
"Thank you, cutie." I kissed her. She put her hand on my abs.  
"Do you work out a lot?"  
"I'm lucky I can eat somethings and it not really effect me." She kept staring at them like she was observing a painting. Hell, I am a work of art. I was surprised as she kissed one. She pulled herself away and gasped.  
"I'm sorry." She covered her lips.  
"No, baby it's fine. I would kiss them too." She giggled.  
"Take my hand." She did so. I walked her to my office.  
I sat on my desk and had her stand in front of me.  
"So Kayla baby. What do you know about sex?"  
"Not much. My parents didn't let me take sex Ed."  
"I'm not talking "sperm and egg" do you know about fucking?"  
"No, my friend had to tell what "wet" means the other day." I put my hands on her hips.  
"I'm to give you a little pre-test. A oral pre test. You like taking test don't you?"  
"No." I laughed.  
"You'll like this one. First question, what's a slang word for a hard dick?"  
"A erection?"  
"No, next question. A slang word for fellatio."  
"Oral sex."  
"No, Kayla. Come on you can't be that naive."  
"I don't know about sex Mr. Orton." I love how she still calls me Mr. Orton even though she probably broke a big rule at the agency. 'Don't let the sexy father fuck you.'  
"Oh, baby. Well you failed your test. But don't worry I'll be more than happy to teach you." I kissed her.  
"I'll teach you foreplay, all types of sex, every possession. I'll make you squirt."  
"What's that?"  
"You'll know soon. First I'll teach you what a man likes. And by man I mean me. You have a pretty mouth which I like. Fats tits which I love. I thought they were fake they're so big and firm. Toned tummy. Perfect ass as I told you earlier. Nice legs, and a nice sweet cunt." She looked at me confused.  
"Your pussy, sweetheart. Kayla do you know where your clit is?"  
"No."  
"Oh, you poor girl. I'll teach you about you first. Lay down on my desk." I pushed off the wedding picture of Sam and I. Don't need that taking me off my game. She laid down almost as if she was in a coffin.  
"Open your legs." She did so giving me a view of the plump pink pussy.  
"So perfect. Sit up Kayla." She sat up looking at me.  
"These our your lips, your pussy lip." I ran my fingers up and down the smooth flesh.  
"Mmm."  
"They're almost as good as those lips." I kissed her and pulled back her pussy lips.  
"And that little swollen pink pearl. That's your clit. When I rub, lick, and bit on it you cum hard as fuck from your pussy." I put a finger in her pussy. She was soaking wet and I haven't done shit.  
"Play with your clit while I finger fuck you." She ran her pointer finger up and down her clit. I guess she trying.  
"You like this baby?" I asked pumping my fingers in and out of her teen pussy.  
"Mmmmm yeah." She put more pressure on her clit.  
"You're getting it baby." My finger tips to my knuckle were covered in cum.  
"Move your finger." She pulled it away. I took a hard lick then spat on it.  
"Mmmm, Mr. Orton." She put two fingers on her clit feverishly rubbing it.  
Kayla tightened around my fingers. Her moans are so innocent. God I love it!  
"Cum, Kayla! Cum! Cum on my fucking fingers." She screamed my last name as she came. I pulled my drenched fingers out of that tight cunt.  
Kayla was breathing softly. Her chest rising and falling.  
"How terrible of me to forget. I didn't teach you about those pink nips." I untied the knot of her shirt.  
"Perfect titties. So supple." I sat her up on my desk and I sat in my chair. She was still on her high.  
"Kayla baby."  
"Hm?"  
"The next part of your lesson. The nipples. I love nipples. Yours are perfect. Puffy, pink. I can pinch them, bit, and best of all suck on them. Then it's your titties themselves." I squeezed them.  
"Mm, I like that too."  
"That's very good baby." I took a nipple into my mouth. Kayla threw her head back and rubbed the back of my neck. I love when girls do that.  
"They turn to hard buds if you play with em right." I moved to the other. My fingers moved to pinch on her nipple, but she beat me to it. I laughed around her nipple. Once they were both equally erect I pulled away.  
"Now Kayla let me show how to please a man. Stand over there." She stood by the wall where I keep the pay per view posters I'm on.  
"Strip for me." She immediately took off her shirt.  
"No, no. Tempt me, seduce me. Make me want you."  
"So go slow?" She raised her eyebrow. I like that.  
"Yes."

Kayla's POV

Mr. Orton's sat back in his chair. A large hump in his tight jeans.  
"Go Kayla strip for me, baby. Don't be nervous it's just you and me." He smiled. I took a breath and slowly stripped off my shirt.  
"Make eye contact, Kayla." I looked at him. His gaze was overwhelmingly sexual. I kept I contact with him as I took off my skirt.  
"Ohh, Kayla." Mr. Orton rubbed the lump in his jeans. I started to pulled down my stocking.  
"No, no. Keep those on. Come here." I walked over to him. He kissed me.  
"Don't get nervous, but you're going to suck my dick."  
"I never-"  
"I know that Kayla." He said in a duh tone.  
"Open your mouth." He stuck his cum dried fingers down my throat. I gaged and pulled his hand away.  
"I have my work cut out for me." He sucked on his fingers.  
"But I'm going to tell you what to do. You've been great so far. Now, mouth the lump. It's all about anticipation. Make me want you." I got on my knees and put my mouth around the the covered erection.  
"Mmm, fuck. Now undo my belt with one hand. Rub on my dick with the other." I undid his black snake skin belt then the button on his jeans.  
"Now I love when girls undo the zipper with their teeth. Do that for me baby." I grasped the zipper between my top and bottom teeth slowly pulling down revealing his gray boxer-briefs and the large erection inside.  
"Want me to use my teeth again?"  
"Up to you." I rubbed over the large stain on his boxers.  
"Mmmm, yes baby." I slowly pulled down his boxers with my hands. His penis was touching his abs. It's so thick I could see the large veins popping out on it. He has length too.  
"What do I have Kayla?"  
"A penis."  
"No baby. This is a dick. Never say penis again when you talk about my shit."  
"You have a big dick Mr. Orton."  
"Good girl. Now suck on it." I kissed the tip of his dick. The clear liquid coming out tasted strange.  
"Make it wet, baby." He groaned. The first thing I thought of was to spit on it.  
"Mmmm, fuck yeah. Take it in your mouth." I'm scared. What if I throw up my breakfast. He'll kill me.  
I slowly wrapped my lips around the head of his dick. Still not satisfied with the taste of the clear liquid. I sunk down more on it. About a inch was in my mouth.  
"Yes, Kayla Ohhh fuck you gettin' gifts after this baby." I stayed at the inch and twirled my tongue around it.  
"Take more in that pretty mouth, Kayla." I went down more and gaged.  
"Relax your throat, baby. Like you're gulping down a glass of water." I took more in my mouth. Tears rolled down my cheeks.  
"Look at me, Kayla." I looked up at him. He licked his lips.  
"Stay looking at me when you give me head." He held my head.  
"You're going to deep throat me today." He stood up with his dick still in my mouth.  
"I'm going to fuck your mouth, baby. Just relax and look at me." He tilted my head back. Saliva was rolling down my chin.  
"Your mouth is so wet and warm. Like a mini pussy." He laughed and took a deep thrust into my mouth. I gaged.  
"Breath through your nose. Just calm down." I followed his instructions. His thrust got harder and deeper with each stroke. It felt kinda good. I moaned approving of his lesson.  
"Yes, Kayla! Mmmm baby fuck." Mr. Orton gripped tightly on my head and pushed his dick down my throat. My nose touched his pelvis.  
"Kayla! Shit I'm bout to cum!" He pulled out. Before I could catch my breath he puckered my lips with his fingers and came on my lips. It was warm, and sticky.  
"Oh, Kayla. My cum looks damn good on them pretty pink lips. Smile." I did so.  
"Oh god Kayla. Mmm you got me thirsty for your pussy. Taste my cum." I licked my lips looking at him. It tasted salty. I don't like it.  
"Why are you making faces?" He asked seeing my disgust look.  
"I don't like the taste." He huffed.  
"That's rude of you Kayla. I can't help the taste of my cum."  
"I'm sorry."

Randy's POV

She's still going to swallow my cum.  
"It's okay. You'll learn to like it. Now bend over my desk." She stood up and bent over. I sat in my chair and rolled behind her.  
"I have a terrible obsession with your ass, Kayla. I've never been a ass man, but for you I am. I love how it looks in these fish nets." I gripped her ass kneading it in my hands.  
"Mmm, I like it." She moaned.  
"Good." I smiled and opened her ass cheeks.  
"You'll like this too." I spat on her asshole. She gasped.  
"You like it?"  
"Yes, Sir." I looked at her pussy. Her juices were dripping onto the carpet.  
"Please, Mr. Orton. Fuck me, please, please, please!" I smirked at her moaned plea. I ripped her fishnets to have room for my dick.  
"Okay, baby. Arch your back." She put her ass high in the air. I got the condom out my pocket and put it on.  
"Aahhh! Fuck!" She screamed as I entered her. She not getting it soft this time.  
"Imma beat your shit up!" I grabbed her ass and started beating into her. The sound of our skin smacking together was something heavenly.  
"Oh, Mr. Mmmmm fuck!" I laughed and bent over.  
"I don't think that's my last name, cutie." I turned her face to mine kissing her then bit her neck going down to her shoulder blade.  
"Ohhhhh mmmmm I- I'm-"  
"Cumming!" I finished for her. Kayla's teen pussy came all over my experienced dick. I pulled out.  
"Do the split on my desk." She put her legs up and got comfortable. I pulled at her fishnets more and entered her cunt.  
"Talk to me Kayla. Tell me you love this dick."  
"Mmmmm I love your dick going in my pussy."  
"Oomph! I know you do baby." I ran my thumb up and down her asshole. She clenched up around my dick.  
"You're so nasty Kayla. You like having your ass played with."  
"I like anything you do Mr. Orton." She looked back at me smiling. That almost made me lose it. I pulled her hair and rammed into her. Making the desk scoot forward.  
"Mr. Orton, I'm cumming."  
"Me too, sweetie. Fuck." She let out a sinful moan as her orgasm hit her. I pulled my dick out and pulled her by her hair to the floor.  
"You're going to learn to love my cum Kayla Baby. Close your eyes." She did so. I pulled the condom off and jacked off my dick.  
"Fuck!" I let my load out on his face.  
"Awww, my baby's first facial." Her face was complete covered. My pure white cum was a contrast to her midnight black hair.  
"Come with me. Keep your eyes closed." I held her hand walking her into my bathroom.  
"Open them."

Kayla's POV

My reflection shocked me.  
"Oh, Kayla. You're mine now more than ever. My cum is on that pretty face dripping to your titties. You're covered in my bit marks. Nipples hard as rocks." He turned me around.  
"Look at that red ass." He grabbed it.  
"My hip bones even marked ya." He ran his finger up my pussy.  
"Mmm, I love the taste of swollen teen pussy." He turned me around.  
"Now let's shower then we'll talk about something, okay."  
"Okay." He smiled and walked me into the shower turning on all the shower heads.  
"Can we kiss?" I asked shyly biting my lip.  
"Yes, Kayla Baby." We kissed. Mr. Orton makes me feel so short. He picked me up.  
"I love short girls." He smiled then kissed me again. He's a good tongue kisser. Better than Brandon. Damn it, Brandon. My phone must have 1,000 text messages on it.  
"Your fading on me, baby." He pushed me against the shower wall. I ran my fingers thought his hair. He let me go and turned off the shower.  
"You're a good kisser." I said breathless touching my lips.  
"Thanks, I like when you compliment me."

Randy's POV

Kayla changed back into her dress. I put on some black basketballs shorts. We sat on my bed.  
"I want to define our relationship." She gulped.  
"Don't be scared. You're not gonna be some girl I just fuck. I'm considering you my girlfriend."  
"But you're married."  
"Yeah legally. We don't kiss like we use to. Sex sucks. As you saw we fight over any little thing. Last week we fought over where to park the cars. I need someone to break me away from that. Make me feel good, and make you feel great. I'll take care of you. What you want I'll buy. As long as you listen to me."  
"I don't want your money. I'm already getting a hundred dollars from you guys a week."  
"Not you guys, me. And you cook, clean, and take care of my baby girl. You'll still get the one hundred, but I'll give you money on the side. Just remember you are mine."  
"Yes, Sir." I kissed her. Then heard a phone ringing.  
"That's me." She went in her purse.  
"Fuck, it's Brandon."  
"Break up with him." I commanded.  
"But-"  
"He ruined the most intimate moment over your life. He almost got you abducted until I came along and scared those punks. He can't do what I can do for you."  
"But we're in love." I don't want to make her feel guilty. Fuck it.  
"We fucked. You cheated on him." She busted out crying. I hate when girls cry. Not in the sweet kinda way. Like I hate when girls cry. It's fucking awkward. Should I hold her?  
"Uuhhhh, stop crying. I uh, stop it, please." Shit.  
"I shouldn't have done this. I'm such a bitch!"  
"No, you're not. He was for not being a man. You're 16. You don't know about love yet. Now break up with him."  
"But you aren't leaving Ms. Orton. Why should I leave Brandon." I grabbed her jaw making her look me in the eye.  
"You're mine. That's why. Break up with that boy." She whimpered.  
"If he loved he wouldn't have kicked you out his house." She gulped and picked up the phone.  
"Bran… stop. I'm at the Orton's… no don't… Brandon just listen… we need to break up… you hurt me physical and emotionally. Stop crying." I laughed. What guy cries? Because of a girl really?  
"No, I almost got abducted by some gangster. I had to run 4 blocks to get away from them." Nah, her new man saved her.  
"I'm sorry. I'll call you later, bye."  
"You won't be calling him."  
"But Brandon's really fragile."  
"So, he needs to grow a pair. Now I made a account for you on Brazzers."  
"What's that?"  
"A porn website. I want to watch blow job videos, I don't like the word. Girls giving head. Watch 3 think of them as tutorials. Like the ones you watch in class." I smirked.  
"You'll get extra credit if you watch other videos."  
"Okay." I wrote down the user name and password on a piece of paper.  
"And since you did so good pleasing me today." I went in my wallet giving her 500 dollars.  
"Just think of it as a gift for being so perfect. Now kiss me." She kissed me. I can tell she's really into this. She's a likes those slow, tender kisses. I like biting and being rough. Out of no where she bit my bottom lip. I groaned.  
"I like biting you Mr. Orton. Will you give me a hickie?"  
"Sure, baby." I smirked and found a area on her neck that I failed to brand. She moaned and wrapped her arms around my neck as I suck on her soft skin. I pulled away observing the red mark.  
"Thank you." She giggled.  
"I like that very much."  
"Welcome, baby. Let me take you home." We got in my Hummer. She gave me directions to her place. We pulled up. It was the same look as mine just a two story.  
"Thank you, Mr. Orton." She said as I stopped the car.  
"You can call me, Randy."  
"I like Mr. Orton more. Don't you?"  
"Yes, kiss me." We kissed again. Damn I want to fuck her again. I reached in her panties.  
"Play with your pussy while you watch those videos." I said rubbing her clit.  
"Yes, sir." She moaned.  
"Bye, see you tomorrow for your test." I winked she smiled and got out the car. I watched her walk up to the door. She turned around and waved. I waved back and pulled off.  
The song Cherry Pie came on the radio. I laughed to myself. I deserve nice things. Like nice cars, good weed, and a tight pussy 16 year old.

Kayla's POV

I was so tired I laid down on the couch. Every part of my body felt sore. I like it. Mr. Orton is so dominating. I like being told what to do. No one ever tells me what to do I always do right. I like being bad. It's not like I'm doing the usual teenage shit like partying and drinking. I'm fucking a 33 year old. A sexy, built 33 year old. Mr. Orton sent me a text.  
'Make sure you do your homework ;)  
Or you'll be punished.' Hmm I may not do my homework.  
'I promise I will :)'  
I went up to my bathroom and took another shower then put on something more comfy.  
I went on the website and logged in. I didn't know where to click. I'm shocked at the many categories.  
'What do I watch'  
'Click blow job. Have fun from there ;)' I clicked it.  
How do these women do this? I nearly died when Mr. Orton did it to me. Oh god I'm in for some shit tomorrow.

Randy's POV

I went home and cleaned my office. My jeans had cum stains on them. I smirked. Kayla is picture perfect. I picked up the ripped fishnets and the rest of the school girl outfit. I threw it away. Sam would never use it. I threw my jeans and sheets in the wash. As I laid down on the couch my phone rang.  
"Hello?"  
"Randal!"  
"Ms. Spano. Don't fucking call me that."  
"God, calm down. What are you doing." Just sent home out hot babysitter.  
"Watching TV."  
"You miss me."  
"Yeah, I guess."  
"You guess? What do you mean?"  
"You barely talk to me when I'm home. So no. I don't miss you."  
"Randy."  
"Maybe if you treat me right. I'd say yes."  
"What am I doing wrong?"  
"There's this thing called sex."  
"We have sex."  
"No, you're quiet. Don't give head. I'm a man Sam."  
"Well maybe if you were romantic."  
"I bring you home gifts. I send you flowers. I send those stupid good night text."  
"Whatever. Where's Alanna?"  
"Taylor's house."  
"I hate her mother." Sam hates all the moms if they aren't awe struck that she's married to me.  
"She's pretty nice to me. She gave me some cake."  
"You ate at that bitch's house."  
"Yeah, and so did Alanna."  
"Randy! Oh my god."  
"What it's not like I fucked her."  
"You probably thought about!" She hung up. Taylor's mom is hot, but I'm not down with the MILF thing. Now cheerleaders that gets my dick hard. Damn, I need to get Kayla a separate phone so I can get pics of videos of her. I have to pick Alanna up in a hour. Might as well go to Verizon.

Kayla's POV

I watched like 20 videos. I'm amazed and slightly disgusted with what these women do to their bodies. It isn't healthy. I turned off my computer and text Mr. Orton.  
'I watched them'  
'Good girl. I'll see you tomorrow. Go to bed. You'll need your sleep for you big test. Sleep well my baby' I smiled. He's do bad ass. I want him so bad again.

**And done! Hopefully you're worth the wait. Y'all had a girl under the pressure! Next chapter Randy will be Kayla's test and Randy taking Kayla to places she's never heard of.**


	5. Bambi

The Sitter

**New Year, new chapter of The Sitter.**

Kayla's POV

I was in a good sleep until I woke up to my phone ring. Shit it's Claire she never calls this late.  
"Claire, what's wrong?" I said half sleep.  
"Brandon, is calling me and he's crying. Did y'all break up? He just keeps saying "I miss her! Tell her I'm sorry." what happened?"  
"I broke up with him."  
"Why?"  
"Long story short. We were going to have sex for the first time. He broke my hymen. Freaked the fuck out because of all the blood, and kicked me out."  
"Where did you go?"  
"Uuhhhhh, home."  
"Lies."  
"No, I swear."  
"You only swear on something when you lie. What happened?"  
"Don't tell Brandon, please."  
"I got you. What happened?"  
"I was walking home and some gangsters pulled up to the side of me and started harassing me. I ran, one got out the car and chased me. Then Mr. Orton came in his car and scared them off. Then he drove me back to his house and…"  
"Kay, you didn't."  
"I did, and I liked it a lot."  
"Kayla! Why?! That's- he's married Lord Jesus. You babysit his fucking kid!"  
"You said I should!"  
"I was fucking with you. You know I'm fluent in sarcasm."  
"But he's so hot." I smiled.  
"So is Johnny Depp doesn't mean I'd fuck his old ass!"  
"You dated the 18 year old."  
"Yes, but I'm 17. That's not much of a age differences. He's what 33? You're 16. This isn't some third world country."  
"But he gave me the best sex ever. He's more experienced than Brandon." She sighed frustrated.  
"So? was Randy there for you when your brother died?"  
"Claire, don't go there."  
"I'm sorry. What did he say to you?"  
"He owns me. I'm his girlfriend."  
"Lord, that's not right, Kayla. This isn't slave days. No one owns anyone. He's married, you're a mistress."  
"But he said I'm better than his wife. And he can give me more than Brandon can."  
"Kayla, every couple goes through shit. Maybe if you didn't fuck him he would spend the night talking to his wife and not boning you. Think about your future. So what Brandon can't buy you a Beamer? He can go outside with you and hold your hand no one would stare and take pics. He's not good in bed? He was a virgin. You can't beat the pussy up on her first time! You two are appose to grow together."  
"Brandon is a bitch. Randy is a man."  
"Oh my god, Kayla. Do you hear yourself? Think about Brandon. You left his ass hanging. You know how sensitive he is!"  
"Yeah, that's why I broke up with him. I need a really man."  
"You're not even a woman. Kayla I'll call you in the morning when you're off your sex high." She hung up. I would call Brandon, but Randy said not to so I won't.

Randy's POV

"Daddy wake up. Daddy, Randy wake up." I laughed at my daughter pulling at my arm.  
"Yes, sweetie?" I opened my eyes.  
"Taylor's mommy said she wants to take us to build a bear. Can I go please?"  
"Okay, am I dropping you off?"  
"No, she's coming to pick me up."  
"What time?"  
"11." I looked at the clock.  
'10:30'  
"Alanna you have to leave soon." I said getting up. She's still in her pjs.  
"I've been trying to wake you up." She giggled.  
"Come on. We have to work quick." I picked her up taking her into the bathroom.  
I gave Alanna a bath. Did her hair the best I could, and got her dressed.  
"Al, you want a Danimal?"  
"Yes." I got one out the fridge and opened it for her.  
"Don't spill it in Mrs. Kendrick's car, okay." I heard a knock at the door. Alanna ran I followed behind her.  
I opened the door and said my good byes to my lady bug. They were going to be back and 5 so I have some time to chill.  
I ate breakfast and decided to go visit Kayla. Getting her to be my little play toy was easier than I thought. One minute she's afraid of me, the next I have her naked on my desk. Mm, I love that visual.  
I took a shower and put on a gray t-shirt with Nike sweats.

Kayla's POV

I woke up feeling a little sore, but still in pure bliss. Randy is such a amazing man.  
I thought about him as I showered. My pussy gets wet just imagining him next to me. Kissing me with those soft lips. Holding me in those toned, long arms. As I walked out the shower I heard the door bell ringing.  
I went to the front door and looked through the peep hole. Randy was at my door.  
"Mr. Orton, I'm naked." I yelled.  
"Move, I'm going to break the door down." He laughed. I smiled and opened the door.  
"No you're not. You're in a towel." He smiled and hugged me.  
"Kiss-" Before he could finish his usual command I kissed those soft lips.  
"Good girl, Kayla baby." I giggled and let him in.  
"You have breakfast yet?" I asked as he looked around the house.  
"Yeah, have you? I'll make a little somethin'."  
"No I'm fine. I'll be down in a minute." Before I could go to my room he took my towel.  
"Mr. Orton!" I squealed. He laughed.  
"Go put on your cutest bra and panties. I'll be down here."  
"Okay, baby." I went upstairs and put on a set of pink bra and panties. I kept my hair in it's natural curls. When I came downstairs Mr. Orton smiled at me.  
"Wow, you have a amazing body."  
"Thanks." I blushed and sat down.  
"Did I leave you sore?"  
"A little. It felt good though."  
"I know it did."  
"You're cocky."  
"I'm Randy Orton of course I am."  
"So is your wrestling character like that too?"  
"Somewhat, I'm more the quiet and lethal type. When I was younger I was very cocky."  
"I can tell." I giggled.  
"So you haven't YouTubed one of my matches yet?"  
"No, you had me watching other things." I laughed.

Randy's POV

"You ready for your test?"  
"Umm, what happens if I fail?"  
"You won't." I kissed her. She melted into my kiss. Before I could get really into it she had my sweats around my knees.  
"Baby, take it slow."  
"Oh, that's how they did in those videos."  
"I don't want you to be like that. I just didn't want you not knowing about sex."  
"Oh, sorry."  
"Don't worry you aren't getting marked down. Just take your time." She nodded and kissed me. Our tongues wrestled as she massaged the lump in my boxers. Kayla slowly pulled down the elastic band. She stopped kissing me and spat on my member. I stretched out as she stroked my dick. She let another long strand of salvia wrap around my dick. I saw her lips quiver as she got closer to the wet tip. I ran my fingers through her hair as she kissed the head.  
"Oh god." I sighed. She wrapped her lips around the head and started sucking on it.  
"Doing sooo good baby." She smiled and took more into her mouth. I love hearing her gag.  
Kayla came up and went for my balls. She took one into her mouth and made it wet as hell. The other got the same treatment.  
"That's it baby fuck!" She ran her tongue up the underside of my dick. She found that spot that drives me crazy.  
"Fuuucck." She took my dick back into her mouth.  
The way she slurped my dick had me yelling her name. Kayla looked up at me. I smiled at her. Her eyes light up and she went on to take more of me in her mouth. She's more than passed this test.  
"Ahhhh Kay baby I'm cumming!" She moved back up to the tip and sucked until my cum rushed into her mouth.  
"Did I pass the test so far Mr. Orton?" She asked licking my cum off her lips.  
"You passed the oral portion with flying colors."  
"Want to come up to my room? I want extra credit." She said taking off her bra.  
"Come on." She took my hand and walked me up to her room. The walls a pale pink. Decorations on the wall. Picture of pin up girls and Marilyn Monroe.  
"You like?"  
"Yes, get on your bed." She giggled and moved her laptop. As she bent over I slapped her ass.  
"Stay like that."

Kayla's POV

Mr. Orton pulled down my panties. He ran his fingers up and down my aching pussy lips.  
"So wet." He kissed my pussy. I looked back at him seeing him putting on a condom.  
"You ready baby?"  
"Yeah." I moaned as he entered me.  
"That feel good baby?"  
"Oh my god!" He laughed and took hard, deep thrust into me. Tears ran down my face from the how hard Randy was fucking me.  
"Randy! Ahhhh!"  
"Scream my name! Scream it!"  
"Randy!" I hugged one of my teddy bears and screamed it felt painful, but sooo good. Randy put my legs up on the bed then turned me over.  
"Gotta make sure you can ride it." I got nervous again.  
"Calm down. I'll help you." He lifted me up and laid down.  
"Just work your hips." He grabbed my hips and moved me up and down his dick effortlessly.  
"Now you do it." I followed his lead and did as he taught me.  
"Yeah baby fuck fuck!" He was moaning louder than me. I must be doing him good. I kissed him he ran his fingers through my hair.  
"Stop." He grabbed my hips. I gasped as he lifted his hips off my bed.  
"You like that?"  
"Yeah, do it again baby." He fucked me so hard again that tears sprouted from my eyes.  
"You okay?"  
"Fucking amazing." He laughed and rubbed my clit.  
"Oh Randy! Oh my god!"  
"Cum for me baby." He said in my ear. Moments later I came so hard my vision got blurry.  
"Get on your knees." I got off of him and onto the floor. Randy took off the condom.  
"Pucker your lips." I did as he told me. Soon a warm liquid coated my lips.  
"So hot. Lick your lips, slowly." My tongue licked up his cum. It was a lot this round.  
Randy picked me up and laid me on my bed.  
"Did I do good?" I asked sitting up.  
"A+." I smiled. Randy laid next to me.  
"I have one more thing to show you."  
"What?"  
"Go take a shower and I'll tell you when you get out." I got up.  
"Wait a minute. You're forgetting something."  
"Oh, sorry." I kissed him.  
"Good girl."

Randy's POV

Kayla left the room. I decided to root around a little. She had cheer books and related things everywhere. I looked in her closet for something black she could wear. Everything she has is bright. I found a pair of black jeans and a black v-neck shirt. She needs to buy darker clothing. I went downstairs and put my clothes on. There were family photos everywhere. Trophies, certificates. Well aren't they the all American family.  
I went back up to Kayla's room. She was already inside putting on lotion.  
"Hi." She smiled.  
"You don't like dark colors huh?"  
"No, I'm a bright person."  
"I'll give you money to go shopping. But buy blacks and grays. Unless its lingerie then I don't care."  
"But I don't like those colors."  
"'Well, if you want me to take you on dates and out if you wear black we're less likely to get noticed."  
"People look more suspicious in all black." I don't like her talking back.  
"Then I won't take you out."  
"We just stay around the house and fuck? Okay with me." I smirked.  
"Please wear it sometimes. For me?" I kissed her.  
"Okay." She put her clothes on.  
"Where are we going?"  
"Red Light District."  
"Huh?"  
"Just finish getting ready." She shrugged and sat at her vanity.  
"Mr. Orton, why did you chose me?"  
"What do you mean?" I asked standing behind her as she put on eyeliner.  
"You could have any woman as a girlfriend. But you chose me. I'm not even legal."  
"Because the minute I saw you I wanted you. You have the body type I like. Perfect face. I know being with you is illegal and a taboo, but we aren't the first people to do this and we won't be the last. You're young stop stressing and have fun." She nodded.

Kayla's POV

Randy was driving us down to the Red Light District. I have no idea what and where it is. He would kiss me at red lights. I love the attention he gives me.  
"Oh, here I got you something." He reached in the back and handed me a box. I opened it he got me a iPhone 4S in white. I have the 4 in black.  
"Thanks." I smiled.  
"Keep the white just to talk to me."  
"Okay, Mr. Exclusive." He smirked and parked the car in front of a store called Kink.  
"The sign says you have to be 18."  
"I'm happy you can read." He said with a crooked smile. I frowned.  
"Sorry, it'll be fun come on."  
"But you could get in trouble."  
"I'm good friends with the owner. Now come on." We got out the car. He held my hand as we walked in. I didn't really think he would want to do that.  
"Welcome to your first sex shop." He laughed at my expression.  
"People buy this."  
"It's a billion dollar industry." The had these leather costumes and ones like Randy had me wear. There were fake penises everywhere.

Randy's POV

I laughed at Kayla she wandered up and down the various aisles of sex toys. She's so cute.  
"Hey Randy. What's up?" The owner, Macy said coming to give me a hug.  
"Nothing. Just brought a girl here to check out some stuff." She look to where I pointed.  
"Wow, she's young."  
"16." She laughed and punched me.  
"If you get caught I didn't see shit."  
"I know but look at her. She's fucking perfection."  
"She is cute. You getting her something?"  
"A vibrator for when I'm back on the road."  
"They're on sale. I'm in the back if you need any help."  
"Thanks." I went over to Kayla and wrapped my arms around her waist.  
"Why am I here?"  
"I just wanted to see the look on your face and to let you pick out a gift." I got her away from the porns and over to the female toys.  
"Pick one for me?" She said looking up at me.  
"What's your favorite color?"  
"Pink? Where you been?" I laughed.  
"You like rabbits?" I smirked.  
"Yeah, they are all cute and furry."  
"We'll then you'll love this." I held up her new light pink rabbit vibrator.  
"You seen these in videos right?"  
"Yes. But they were doing crazy things with it."  
"Do what makes you feel good. Just think about me when you're doing it. My vacation is going to go by quick so when I'm on the road you'll need this." I handed it to her.  
"Will you get mad if I don't use it."  
"No, but if I say send me a video of you then you will have to."  
"Okay. Are you getting something?"  
"Condoms." He smiled. We walked to the checkout counter. I picked up a 50 count of condoms.  
"Should last us the weekend." Kayla got wide eyed.  
"Just kidding." I kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck.  
"You like kissing huh?" I asked.  
"Yeah, especially when it's with you." We kissed again. I wish she wasn't 16.  
"Oh Randy." I pulled away.  
"Sorry Macy." I put the stuff on the counter.  
"You guys find everything okay?"  
"Yeah, Ms. Innocent over here made me pick out a vibrator for her." Kayla blushed as I put my arm around her.  
"Hopefully soon she won't be so scared of what's in her." Macy smiled at her and handed me our bag.  
"Have a good day you two."  
"Same to you."  
After that I took her to Carl's Jr. Romantic right? Then we went back to her house.  
"Want to watch TV in my room?"  
"Yeah." We went in her room and laid down. She has so many pillows and stuff animals I had to knock some of them off the bed to get comfortable.  
"Randy, I have to ask you something important."  
"What baby?"  
"I am your mistress not your girlfriend-"  
"No, no. You're my girlfriend."  
"Randy, you're married. Let's face it I'm a mistress."  
"Which sounds better? Mistress or girlfriend."  
"Either way what we are doing is still wrong. Dead wrong." I sighed. The guilt is getting to her.  
"Then you could go to jail, lose your career, your family if we keep doing this. You should get a 18 year old if you like em young. Why don't you do that?"  
"Kayla baby, you're breaking up with me?"  
"No, I just don't want you to ruin your life because you like me. If we get caught I can go on with my life. You can't."  
"I like that you're thinking about me, but Kayla I can't leave you alone. With your parents not being here I feel like you need someone to take care of you. I want to be there for you." I kissed her.  
"But-"  
"Shhhh." I silenced her with a slow kiss. My lips moved to her neck biting at the warm flesh. Kayla took off my shirt quickly. I made scraps of her clothes. Her body is absolutely perfect.  
"I need to give you a little reward for doing so good on your test." I left wet kisses on her breast. She shivered as I went down lower. My lips kissed her pubic mound.  
"Wow, baby you're so wet." Her clit was begging to be sucked on. I licked and sucked on the pink nub. Kayla was panting and moaning softly.  
"It feels so good baby." She moaned running her fingers through my short hair. I sucked on her pussy lips.  
"Randy ooohhhh I'm cumming!" She came so hard. My lips and chin were covered in her juices.  
"Are we going to fuck now?" She asked out of breath.  
"Only if you want to. I got all my frustration out today and yesterday."  
"I do. Not so hard though." I smiled and kissed her. My clothes quickly came off.  
"Can I put it on?" She asked getting a condom.  
"Yes." She opened it and stared at the rubber for a minute.  
"Uh, babe." My dick was twitching like crazy.  
"Sorry, I've never really seen one up close." She slowly rolled it on.  
"You ready?"  
"Yes, don't be rough." I kissed her neck and slowly slide inside her.  
"Mr. Orton!" She gasped. I stroked in and out slowly of her. The headboard was lightly knocking against the wall.  
"You feel so good baby." I kissed her softly on the lips. Kayla ran her hands down my back scratching at my skin. I hissed softly at the erotic feeling.  
"Fuck! Randy. I'm cumming." She arched her back. I wrapped my arms around her small body and beat her pussy up. She screamed my name as she came. I pulled out and came on her stomach.  
"You okay?" I asked licking the sweat off her collar bone.  
"Yeah, I like when you go slow." I kissed her.  
"I got to go. I'll call you later okay?" I started putting my clothes back on.  
"Randy, you didn't answer my question."  
"What?"  
"Why didn't you get someone legal as a mistress?"  
"Because I wanted you. As simple as that. Don't ask me that anymore." I demanded.  
"Don't you feel bad?"  
"Stop questioning me. If you keep second guessing this I'm leaving you."  
"I just feel bad. I can't have a opinion on anything?" I kissed her.  
"Bye Kayla." I went downstairs and grabbed keys.  
She needs to learn not to worry about shit. My phone got a text from Kayla's new phone.  
'I didn't mean to make you mad. I just wanted to know why you're doing this' I was still downstairs.  
'Because I'm tired of my wife treating me like shit. You just showed up at the right time'  
'Why don't you divorce her?'  
'I don't want to go through the drama. It's easier to just go with it and put on a smile even though it's eating you up inside'  
'Oh, are you mad at me?'  
'No, I get frustrated easily. You'll learn'  
'Oh, are still here?'  
'Yeah, I'm drinking your Arizona :)'  
'-_- I'm gonna beat you up Viper'  
'Okay, Bambi'  
'Why Bambi?'  
'You're sweet and innocent'  
'You gone yet?'  
'No, I'm eating you Subway. Yummy!' I heard her coming downstairs. She was wearing yoga pants and a tank.  
"Where's my sandwich?" She tried to do a death stare, but failed.  
"I was kidding. I wouldn't dare eat a teenagers food." She walked up to me and patted my head.  
"Good boy!"  
"Oh, you think you're cute."  
"Yes, very." I grabbed her by her ass and kissed.  
"You're beautiful. I got to go. I'll text you later so we can have some fun." I gave her one last kiss and left.

-Later the night-

Kayla's POV

I was laying in bed watching TV. Randy had me sore again. I wish he was here. He's so good to cuddle with. As I reached for my phone I got a text from him.  
'How are you?'  
'Sore, sleepy. But seeing your name on my lock screen made me smile.'  
'Aw, thanks babe'  
'Did you want something?'  
'Yeah, a pic of you… naked.'  
'No.'  
'Come on.'  
'You're pushing it Mr. Orton. That's the number one way guys get caught'  
'Exactly why I got us separate phones'  
'Why do you want them?'  
'For when I'm on the road'  
'Wait until then. Good night Randy' I turned my phone off.  
He's going to be mad. I like it when he's mad.

Randy's POV

That little- she was easier to deal with when she was afraid of me. I got a text from Sam. Oh joy.  
'Coming home early. The convention got cancelled.' Fuck how in the hell will I be able to get with Kayla now.  
'Okay' Maybe I convince her to go on a vacation or something with her minions, I mean friends.

**I really hope you guys liked it. I'm sorry for taking forever to update it. I just got some not so nice feedback on Tumblr about it so it kind of discouraged me for sometime. But then I saw how bad you all wanted it back which helped me finish writing. I promise the next update of this won't take as long. Just be patient with me. :)  
I hope all you have a great 2013!**


End file.
